I'm in love with my sister
by Shachiecoh Hime
Summary: Kira is confused on the feelings he has for Cagalli. It’s not that he don’t love her. But he is caught by his real feelings for her and the fact that they are related by blood. What is he gonna do? Is there something that can be done for people to accept
1. Reunion with Cagalli

***I am in love with my sister***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes: **Ta-da!!! A Gundam Seed Destiny fic!!! (Clap! Clap!), but it is not a AthrunxCagalli story. The story revolves around Kira and Cagalli. When I first watched Gundam Seed, I thought it was Cagalli whose Kira's love interest because on the pilot episode. Kira protected Cagalli with all her might so I was disappointed when I found out that they are twins. Sigh! So I put my attention on Athrun. Hehe. The truth is I love Athrun or should I say I'm in love with Athrun but there's a fact I can't change that I once love Kira. (Oh! I still love him!). This is the first time I write story about Kira and Cagalli. So please read it. I'm checking on how will KiraxCagalli tandem will influence you guys. Haha.

Matte!!! Leave reviews please. Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or even Sunrise. But I definitely own Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato (Haha... Just kidding). I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

…

…

"_Love, huh???"_ A brunette guy thought on his seat. "They said love is a wonderful thing so don't waste it. How long is has been since I waited for this love to stand before me. I'm really happy when I found it. I feel… like- I'm the luckiest man in the world. I always thought our love for each other are bounded by our feeling, our hearts… but there's an inevitable fact that we…

… Are also bounded and related by…

…

BLOOD!!?"

**Chapter One~ Reunion with Cagalli**

" Good morning, Mana." A blonde hair girl greeted to the person preparing her breakfast.

"Cagalli-sama, Good morning. Do you have a good sleep?" her nanny asked.

"Yup. How long it has been since I left PLANTs to study at Orbonne Monastery. 10 years??? I think. The weather here seems to be different back in ORB but it's nice to come back. It's nice to be home." She said laughing.

"I guess you really miss this country, right Cagalli-sama?"

"Of course. This is where I grew up and besides this is where my family lives. I wonder what they are doing. My mom, my dad and Kira. I haven't seen them for ten years. I miss them so much.

"You're going to surprise them?"

"My parents knew that I'll come home today. My brother does not. He just knew that I will come home next week so we all agree that I will surprise him."

"I see. I'm happy that you're able to meet your family now. You have been at Orbonne since you are 6 years old. It's quite difficult to grow up behind the wall of monastery. The sad thing is once you enter it you'll have to stay there until you reach the age of 16."

"It's okay. While staying there, my faith becomes stronger."

"Come on! We have to prepare my lady. You'll be arranging your papers to legally transfer at ZAFT Academy, right and after this you're going at the main house to surprise your brother."

"Hai!"

…

…

**Meanwhile, ZAFT Academy's Park,**

"**WHATTT!!!!"** a black hair guy freaked out. "You have a twin sister."

"Why? Didn't I tell you?" Kira asked.

"Am I gonna freak out if I know?" Shinn said.

"Really? Cagalli's coming home?" a midnight hair guy asked.

"Yes. My mother told it to me the other night but I don't know when she'll arrive at the manse."

"You know her sister, Athrun?"

"No. I haven't met her also. Kira always talk about her during our younger years."

"Hey! Is your sister pretty?" Shinn asked.

"Don't asked stupid things Shinn. How would I know? I haven't seen her for the last ten years. We just get in touch with her through letters. How come I will know her face?" Kira replied.

"Hmmm…."

"What is it, Yzak???"

"They are twins, right??" the platinum blonde spoke

"Your point is?" Athrun replied.

"Then if they are twins just imagine Kira as girl." The three guys except Kira paused for a moment. "Kira is a nice looking guy. If they are looking a like... Just make Kira's hair a long one and make his lips a red one. _(Try to imagine it, guys. Hehe)_

"**WahAHhahahahaa!!!!!???"**The three bishounen laugh in unison.

"Quit it!" Kira shouted at them angrily.

"I'm sorry but we can't help it. You look terrible if you became a girl Kira." Yzak cried.

"By the way, why does your sister have stay in ORB??? It's quite far from here right?" Shinn asked.

"She's been studying at Orbonne Monastery." Kira answered

"Orbonne? Monastery? Why? There were lots of prestigious here at PLANTs. Why is it had to be there?" Yzak said.

"It's a custom in our family that girls, when they reach the age of 6, must go and study at monastery so that their faith towards God can be strengthen. It's also my grandmother's decision to put send her there. What a ridiculous custom!!!"

"But you're happy now, right??? You'll be able to be with Cagalli once again." Athrun added.

"Not really." Kira coldly answered. _"If she's here, my… my… hidden feelings will be come alive once more. I don't want it to happen again. I already move on._

"Pssstt!" Shinn called their attention.

"What is it now stupid boy?" Kira, Athrun and Yzak asked.

"Look!" He said pointing at the girl stepping out on the elegant car.

"My! My! What a lovely lady." Yzak praised.

"This is the first time I've seen her here at Zaft Academy. Is she a transferee?" Athrun asked.

"Who knows?" Kira answered. _"What's this…??? I think I already meet this young lady. But I know, it's the first time I've seen her but… this feeling…"_

"Hey! She's heading this way!" Yzak said.

"Come on to where your prince is waiting." Shinn murmured. "My! Maybe she falls head over heels with my charisma."

"Stupid! Act normal guys." Athrun warned his stupid friends.

"Anno…" The blonde hair girl started his message.

"Do you need something, Miss?" Athrun asked her.

"Yes. I'm just going to asked where I can find the Principal Office?" the girl asked.

"The principal? You mean Durandall-sensei?" Shinn said. "Oh! Just go straight this way, when you reach the fountain, you'll see the statue of Freedom Gundam there. Head east and turn right. When you see the oak tree head north and turn right. Did you get it? That's where Durandall-sensei's office is."

"Ahhh… Thanks." The girl said even though she did not understand what the black hair boy said.

"Stupid!" Athrun said to Shinn. "Miss, I'll just go and accompany you in getting there."

"But… But it's too much to ask for, sir. I can handle it on my own. Thanks." The girl replied.

"I'll do it, Athrun." Kira said.

"Kira? Okay. I understand."

"Come. Follow me. He said to the lady.

"Thanks."

"I'll join to." Shinn happily said.

"Don't… We have business to do." Athrun said giving his two friends a smile.

…

…

While heading at the principal office…

"This school is so huge. It doesn't even match Orbonne Monastery where I study back in ORB" the girl said.

"Huh??" You're saying something?" Kira asked. He's spacing out.

"Iie. Forget it."

"This is the first time I see you here? What's your business with Durandall-sensei?"

"Oh! I'm here to finalize some papers for me to formally be a student in this school."

"You mean you're going to transfer here? Why? It's almost two months since the school year began."

"I just feel like attending a regular school." The girl laughs.

"What class are you, sir?"

"Why do you asked?"

"I just feel like wanting you to be my classmate."

"You want me to be your classmate? Why? I'm not good in making friends when in comes to girls."

"I don't care. You are nice. I want that in a person and… I like you. On how you treated me though we don't know each other."

Kira blushed. "I see. Then I'll pray you'll be in the Freedom Class_." Why??? What's wrong with me? I'm confident talking to this girl. I only met her a while ago. I don't feel awkward when I'm with her unlike when I'm with Lacus or the Hawke's sisters. What could be this feeling? I sense her presence on her but it's impossible. She hasn't return at PLANTs yet._

"Oh there it is!" The girl said breaking Kira on wondering.

"What?"

"The principal office."

"Oh yes!"

"Thanks for going this far for me. I really appreciate it. I can go on my own now. Thanks."

"You sure? Okay. Until then."

"Bye!"

Kira watched the girl as she enters the principal office when his best friends come rushing out from the bushes and teased him.

"Nice one, Kira!!!!" Shinn said as Athrun plays a trumpet beside him and Yzak throws confetti.

"Nice one dude!" Yzak added.

"What the… Don't tell me it's the business you are talking about a while ago at the Park??? To follow us?" Kira annoying asked.

"Of course!! So? What's her name? Her mobile number? Did you get it???" Shinn excitedly asked.

"Idiot. I won't do such things of getting a cell phone number especially on a girl."

"Eh??? You're really coward Kira. I finally know why you haven't got a girlfriend this time. Lacus may find it hard to win you."

"If you really want that girl then I think it has to be you who accompany her towards the principal office."

"But… But… I lost all my energy when I stood beside a pretty girl. I feel like I'm Superman whose energy loses when putting beside a Kryptonite." Shinn said.

"What a stupid explanation." Kira said.

"But she's pretty, right?" Yzak asked him.

"Yes. No doubt." Kira replied

"Oh! I smell something fishy." Shinn teased.

"Hey! Don't get me wrong. It's just that… I feel like she's special."

"So you mean you like that girl???" Athrun asked.

"It's not it. But I don't know. I feel like I'm more comfortable with her."

"Eh??? You just meet her recently... Oh! Not recently just a minute ago." Yzak said.

"That's why I also wonder. I think I know her for a very long time."

"Geez!!! Why don't you just tell us that you fall love at first sight to that unknown girl."

Suddenly, Kira's cellphone rang…

**(T.M Revolution's "Ignited")**

_yasashii sono yubi ga owari ni fureru toki_

_ima dake kimi dake shinjite mo iin darou?_

_dare mo ga kuzureteku negai wo motome sugite_

_jibun ga ochite yuku basho wo sagashiteru_

_kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai_

_zawameku omoi ga bokura no shinjitsu nara _

" Wait a minute guys." Kira said to his friends. He picks up his phone on his pocket and answered it. "Mom… Today??? Okay. I can make time. I'll be there right after class. Thanks. See you."

"Who's that? Lacus?" Shinn asked.

"My mom. She told me there is something she has to tell me so she instructs me to go home early."

"What could be Aunt Murrue wants today? She really like giving you surprises huh?"

"I guess so. Let's go now to our respected classroom."

"Yes. Lunch is almost done."

…

**After three hours, it dismissal time…**

"Hi, Kira-kun." A pretty pink hair lady said. "Let's go home together."

"I'm sorry but I have things to do in our house." He replied as he fixes his things inside his bag.

"I see. Sorry to disturb you." Lacus replied.

"Wait Yamato-kun!!! Why don't you put any attention on Lacus??? She came all the way to your class to ask you that but you're going to decline it?" Luna Maria shouted.

"What's your point Luna Maria? Did I ask her to come here to offer me a walk??" Kira cold heartedly asked.

"It's just that… How can I put it words? Anno… You know how Lacus feel towards you but you keep on ignoring her to the fact that you already have feelings for her too?"

"Who told you I like her?? You just said it on your own words."

"Stop it Luna Maria. I didn't ask you tell Kira about that." Lacus interrupted.

"But Lacus… I see. I'm sorry." Luna Maria apologized.

"If you two are done with your business, I'm going home now. By the way, Lacus. Maybe tomorrow… I can walk you home."

"Really?' Lacus cried in joy.

"You're happy now?" Kira asked.

"Hai!"

"Geez! What a cold hearted man." Luna Maria said.

"It's okay. Someday. He'll realize that he loves me too. I wish someone won't get in our way."

…

…

_**Yamato Manse…**_

…

"Cagalli, you grew up a fine woman." Her mother, Murrue, said.

"Arigatou. I really miss you. Where's father?"

"Oh? Mwu? He's still in office but he'll be here in a minute because he knows that you'll be coming back."

"I see. Kira? I can't wait to see him. Do you have any photo of him?"

"Yes. Here's your brother. He'll be surprise when he sees you. I know how much Kira misses you."

Murrue get the picture frame displayed on the top of the piano and give it to Cagalli. Upon receiving it and looking at it, she freaked out. **"EHHHhh??? This is Kira…??? **He's the guy before. Funny. I don't even notice that the guy I'm talking to is him. He looks nice. And he hasn't change. He's still the Kira I know."Cagalli said.

"What? You already met him?"

"Yup. But we don't notice it. Haha."

**Door opens…**

"Tadaima!" a voice said. "Mom! What are you wanted to tell me.

"Oh! There he is. Wait here I'm going to bring him here." Murrue said running out from Cagalli's room.

"Kira!!! I have something to show you. Come here!" Murrue said dragging Kira on the second floor of their house.

"Matte!!! I can walk on my own."

'Hmp! I never know you already met her."

"Her? Who?"

"Cagalli?"

"_Cagalli?"_ Kira blushed when he heard it. "Idiot! I haven't met her. I thought she'll come home next week."

"Iie. She's here to surprise you." They both entered Cagalli's room but she's not there. "Cagalli, Here's now Ki… Eh? Where is she?" Murrue asked.

"Geez! I don't know. You're just day dreaming mom. She's not here yet. Don't get too excited." Kira replied.

Suddenly, two arms coming from his behind appear and hug him. His heart beats fast. "You miss me???" she asked.

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

Kira remove those hands embracing her and turned back to see who it was. _"Nande??? It's her."_ He thought.

"Hi, Kira. I never thought it was you from a while ago. Long time no see. Have you miss …." Cagalli isn't finished on what she's saying when Kira pull her back into his arms.

"Matte! Kira."

"Welcome back, Cagalli. I really miss you."

Cagalli look at her mom, it smiles on her. Cagalli smiles back and embraced Kira. "Yeah. I miss you too. Kira." On the other hand, Murrue don't have an idea that Kira's sudden embraced on Cagalli has a meaning behind it.

**To be continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Notes:**

Ahaha!!! What do you think??? I hope you like it guys. Kira's now starting to come up with the terms on how she treats Cagalli. Is it as a sister or as a lover??? Watched out for the next chapter to find out. Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave reviews please. I'm going to update next week. I promise that!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	2. The Forbidden Kiss

***I am in love with my sister***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes:** Ta-da! I'm back now with the second chapter and I got reviews. (Smiles). I really want to say thank you to those who read and reviewed on the last chapter. Thanks a lot! By the way, Sorry to keep you waiting guys. I just finished watching the movie **"Slumdog Millionaire"**.Kyaa!!!! What a good movie!!! I never doubt why it won 8 awards last Oscar including Best Picture. **Sugoi!** Please watch it and I assure you you'll not regret it. The main character is **KAKOI!!!!** Wahaha. Because of this I forgot to type the next chapter of my fic. Hope you understand. Anyway, here we go, before I get insane because of that movie. Wahaha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny. If I did, Cagalli will be named after me. And All Gundam Seed/ Destiny Heartthrobs will be insane with her beauty. Haha. Peace guys! I just own the story and the usage of the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

…

…

"Hi, Kira. I never thought it was you from a while ago. Long time no see. Have you miss …?"

"Cagalli"

"Matte! Kira."

"Welcome back, Cagalli. I really miss you."

"So do I."

**Chapter 2: The Forbidden Kiss**

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Shinn asked as he looks at Kira and the girl beside him.

"You see it with your own eyes, right?" Kira replied.

"She's the girl the other day, right? Don't tell me she was your…" Yzak added.

"Yeah. I was surprise also when I saw her. I didn't know that the girl I walked with towards the principal office was my sister."

"**EEEhHHHHHH!!!!!!"** They freaked out.

"You're friends are funny, Kira." Cagalli pointed.

"You think so?" Kira replied.

"To what section you belong?" The midnight hair guy asked.

"Oh, I guess you are Athrun." Cagalli replied. "If I'm the one to decide I want to be in the Freedom Class where Kira is but I belong to the Justice Class. Guess it can help."

"Please watch her, Athrun." Kira said.

"You don't have to ask him about that. I'm not a kid anymore." Cagalli frowned.

"That's why I'm worried."

"You two are kind a close huh." Athrun teased.

"Not really." Kira answered in a low tone.

"I see. Then I'll take care of your sister since she is now in the class I also belong." Athrun said.

"Hmm… I feel a little envious with those two," Shinn interrupted.

"Nande?" Kira asked.

"It's because you two always get the luck. She's Kira's sister and now Athrun's classmate. Is there anything left for me to be close to Cagalli?"

"Shut up your flowery words Shinn! You already have Stellar." Yzak said.

"But she was confine again in the hospital because her unusual disease attacked once more. I grow tired of taking care of her but I love her."

"Oh! You have a girlfriend? That's nice." Cagalli said.

"Yes. I'll show her to you next time. By the way, Cagalli-san, you have a boyfriend?" Shinn asked her.

"I wish I have." Cagalli laughs. "It's nice to have someone who could protect you in times of troubles. But it doesn't matter to me. Love comes when your guard is down. When it is front of you, you'll never get the chance to dodge it."

"Sugoi!!!!" Shinn and Yzak amazed. "As expected from Kira's sister."

"Anno…." A pink haired girl said.

"Lacus?" Kira called. "Why are you here?"

"Good morning everyone!" Lacus greeted to the guys. "I heard from Luna Maria that your sister is already here so I came to check it out."

"Who's she?" Cagalli asked Kira.

"I'm Lacus Clyne. Nice to meet you. I'm also in the Justice Class."

"I see. I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula A. _(Atha)_ Yamato. Kira's long lost sister. Nice to meet you, Lacus. Please take care of me."

"It's my pleasure." Lacus replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a nice girlfriend, Kira." Cagalli asked putting her attention to her brother.

Lacus blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kira said at straight point.

"You don't have to be shy about it. I already know since the start that you have a good choice when it comes to the girl you love. Nice one!"

"I told you she's not my girl friend." Kira shouted. _"If there is I want to be my girlfriend that would be… that would be…! __**YOU**__" _He thought

"You are mean, Kira." Cagalli said. "Don't mind what he said Lacus. I know that he likes you too."

"Stop it Cagalli!"

"Eh??? But… why are you blushing???"

"Ahhh!!! Come here!!" Kira said as he chases Cagalli and tried to shut her by covering her mouth.

"My! My! Brother and sister really like teasing at each others, huh!" Athrun commented.

"But they look good together, if you don't know the fact that they are twins, you'll conclude that they are lovers." Dearka said.

"Yeah."

"Athrun!" Kira called. "Bring these two girls back to your classroom."

"Roger! Classes also are about to start. Let's go back to the classroom, Cagalli and Lacus." Athrun said.

"Okay. I understand. See you later, Kira." Lacus said.

"Hey! Say something." Cagalli said to Kira as she nudged his shoulder.

"Okay! Okay! See you later too, Lacus." Kira

"Good boy!" Cagalli said as she takes a wink at Kira.

"I'll make you pay later."

"I'm scare!" Cagalli said to him. "Then I will not let my guard down. See you later… Brother."

"_Brother???? I hate it whenever she said that. It's just that... I don't want her to see me as her brother but as a…." _Kira thought.

"Lover!" Athrun suddenly speaks.

"Huh!" Kira surprised "_Does Athrun read what's on my mind_. What do you mean?"

"You and Cagalli look like lovers than a brother and a sister."

"Stop saying stupid words. I'm heading back to class."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several days and months have passed and Cagalli gained lots of friends in and out of their school. She also catches up with her lessons and gets a fine grade for that. Meanwhile, Kira is still fighting on the fact that she has something towards her sister. It makes him feel sick.

"Ta-dah!!! A Crown of made of flowers. I told you I can make one for you, right?" A young brunette boy said to the little girl sitting beside him.

"Can I see??? Sugoi! Onii-chan you are the best. Can I wear it?" The little blond said. She takes the _"crown"_ and put in on her head. "Mom! Look, do I look like a princess?"

"Of course, honey. Your brother makes you a lovely princess. Am I correct, Kira?" Murrue asked the little guy.

"She's is not a princess!!! She is my **WIFE!!!!**" He shouted.

Murrue and Mwu shrugged their shoulders. They know that Kira is not aware on what he said since he is a kid. "Really?" they asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to marry Cagalli and be her husband. You want that too Cagalli, right?"

"But Onii-chan…." Cagalli said. "Okay! I'll marry you. Onii-chan daisuki!!!" she said as she hugged her brother.

…

…

Suddenly…

_(__**Door knocking…)**_

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

A guy who is sleeping on his bed wake up upon hearing that someone is knocking on his bedroom's door. _"A dream."_ he thought. _"It's been a while since I had dreamed of our childhood."_

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me. Dinner's ready but Mom and Dad called a while ago that they have businesses to be done in the company so they told me that they will not go home tonight." Cagalli said on the other door.

"I see. I'm going out." Kira said but he lost his balance when he tried to stand up. He's not feeling well. His surrounding seems rotating. He fell on the floor and Cagalli heard it.

"Kira what happen? I'm coming in." Cagalli said as she open the door and see Kira sitting on the floor without energy. "God! Are you alright?" She asked as she runs to his aid.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Kira said.

Cagalli touch Kira's forehead and feels that it is hot. "You have a fever."

"Iie. I'm fine. Let's go. The food you cook is waiting. I'll be fine once I eat."

"Don't be stubborn, Kira. Are you trying to worsen your situation? Stay here. I'll bring the food here. I also take a medicine for you to drink."

"You're trying to take care of me?" Kira said.

"Of course, who do you want to do that? Wait here. I'll be back in minutes."

"Hey! Cagalli." Kira said as he holds Cagalli's hand.

"Nande?"

"Do not leave me until I wake up in the morning."

"Kira? You are weird when you have a fever. Okay! Just rest"

"Arigatou."

Cagalli stayed up with Kira that night taking care of him.

"Man! Your fever never goes down." Cagalli said as she takes out the thermometer on Kira's mouth to check his temperature. "It might be a good idea if I call mom and tell her about this."

"**Don't!!!!"** Kira shouted. "You told me that it's you who will take care of me for the rest of the night."

"But…"

"Onegai, Cagalli, stay beside me. I'll feel better whenever you are beside me."

"What's wrong with you? I feel like I'm not talking to Kira. You are different from the guy who usually ignores and teased me."

"I'm sorry." Kira said.

"It's okay. Sleep now. I'll stay here."

"Honto?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I want to you to be the first person I will see when I open my eyes when I wake up. Cagalli…"

"Yes? I'm listening." She replied when she hold Kira's hand.

"I love you."

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

"What?" Cagalli asked in surprise, her heart beats fast, but Kira didn't get the chance to reply. He is now sleeping.

The next day, Kira wake up and notice that it is already 3:30 in the morning. He rolled his eyes over his bedroom and there he sees Cagalli sleeping on the sofa inside his room. He smiles. He remembers when he confessed his love for her but he knows that Cagalli will look at it as a brother confession. He stood up and gets a blanket on the cabinet. He headed immediately to where Cagalli is sleeping and places a blanket on her. He looked at Cagalli. He brushed some hair strands covering her face.

"_It's the first time I look at her in this close."_ He thought. _"She's really beautiful when even when she is asleep."_ He stood up and plans to go to the bathroom _"Thanks, Cagalli." _

"Kira?" Cagalli called but she still as sleep.

Kira stares back. He notices Cagalli's lips. He looked away but temptation beats him. He suddenly lowered his head towards Cagalli's and… _"Cagalli, I'm sorry but… I can't help it. I really love you."_ He places his lips unto her. Cagalli is still as sleep. After a couple of seconds, Kira went away.

**To be continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Notes:**

Hahaha!!! What do you think guys??? I hope you like it. Please continue on reading and reviewing y story. The more you leave reviews and comments. The more I get motivated to improve my story. Anyway, Thanks for the time you give for my story. Leave reviews please. I'm going to update next week. I promise that! By the way, Can I ask you something? Please give me your support for my Team Building this coming Tuesday. My final grade for my Management Class lies on it. Ok? Thanks.

Everybody shouts **"Ganbatte Shachiecoh Hime!!!!!!**

**Kira: **Ganbatte!!!

**Cagalli: **Break a leg ShammY-chan!

**Athrun: **I'll send my Mobile Suit to dispose you if you fail the exam.

**GSD Characters: All Hail Shachiecoh Hime!!!!!!!!!! Goodluck!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	3. Kira's Confession Declaration of love!

***I am in love with my sister***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes: **Konnichiwa! The weather here is really getting hot. God! I feel dizzzyyy!!!! If in the Philippines I kept on shouting **"Aaaahhh! So hot!!!"** maybe when the time comes that I go to cold places like Japan or even countries from North America the words will be change **"Aaahhh!! So cold!!!"** Sigh! I wish there was a balance climate here on the Philippines. Okay! That's enough let's begin our second chapter. Here it is…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own such huge enormous gigantic companies such as Bandai, Sunrise, or Gundam Seed & Destiny because if I do then I would have been rich, very, very rich. Then I could buy a human size wax figure of Athrun, Kira or any GSD characters in EBay and put it beside my Computer Table to give me courage to update my stories every week. It is also better to put that on my Bathroom. (Ting!) Wahaha. You want that too right? So here we go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Chapter 2: Kira's Confession~ Declaration of Love**

"Heh! Heh! Heh! (Panting). God! I feel exhausted." Cagalli said.

"Me too." Lacus replied.

"You know what? Why do we have to attend remedial class on Physical Education and the worst is why do we have to run 50 laps around the school campus?" Cagalli annoyed.

"It's a punishment of not attending my class every Friday." Their P.E teacher said.

"You're mean, Ms. Thalia." Cagalli annoyed.

Suddenly.

_**(Our Where Abouts …)**_

_bokutachi wa mayoinagara_

_tadoritsuku basho wo sagashitsudzuke_

_kanashikute namida nagashitemo_

_itsuka kagayaki ni kaete_

_'Cause I'm Never Gonna Stop Streaking' My Dream_

"Your cell phone beeps. Maybe you have a message." Lacus said.

Cagalli checked her phone and reads it…

**1 message received**

**mOmzie… (--,)**

**11: 47 am**

"Oh it's my mom. She's telling me that Kira's physics book had been left on his room. She asks me to get it and give it to Kira. It's on the guard house near the main gate of the school. Wait here. I'll just get it." Cagalli said.

"I'll join you." Lacus said.

"You sure? Okay."

The two ladies walked out on their class and headed at the guard house. Cagalli gets the book and headed immediately at the soccer field to where Kira usually spend his time with watching the soccer players.

"Kira!" Cagalli called her.

"What?" he asked.

"Mother phoned a while ago and said that you left it on your room. She instructs me to give this to you." She said as she gives the book to Kira.

Kira gets it and replied "Thanks."

"Neh, Kira-kun." Lacus said.

"Lacus? You need something?"

"I've heard you got sick. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I got the best treatment from an angel." Kira said.

"I see. I'm glad you're okay now." Lacus said.

"Don't worry about him, Lacus. Kira's body is immune to diseases. He is just feeling this rare disease of the 21st century- **LOVE SICK!" **Cagalli said.

Kira smiles. "It seems you're thinking at a nice speed now, huh. I'm glad. Hmm… Yeah. I guess it's just love sick."

"Poor Kira. They said that's there is no cure for love sickness." Cagalli added.

"So you mean you are in love?" Lacus asked.

"Do you think so?" Kira replied.

"Who is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Someone _**you**_ know very well."

"You're mean! How can you keep this to your sister? It's Lacus, right?"

Lacus blushed. "Cagalli."

Kira shrugged his shoulders. "Idiot! **It's you..**. I mean it's you who know that person very well."

"Eh???"

Suddenly, a loud shout coming from the soccer filed caught their attention. **"Watch out!!!!"** It says. When the three of them look to where is it coming, there's a speeding soccer ball heading on their place and it's coming to Cagalli. Then….

…

**BANG!!!!!**

…

…

"Aww.." Cagalli cried in pain when the ball hit her face.

"Cagalli" Lacus called as she runs to her aid. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts." Cagalli replied.

"Miss" A guy approaching Cagalli asked. He had long, light blonde hair that reached his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I kicked the ball as hard as I can because I'm thinking of getting a goal but I guess I used to much force on it. Can you stand up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cagalli replied when he noticed that the guy is Soccer Club's Ace, Rey Zabu… (_Zabu what??? Sorry I don't know his surname. Hehe), _Rey Zaburel.

"I'll bring you to the nurse office." Rey said as he extended his hand to her. Stuttering as she stood up, Cagalli took hold of the extended hand and the young man gallantly helped her stand up. As she finally stood up, she looked at the young man for a moment and looked down as she said "Thanks" but Kira interrupted.

"Get your hands off her!" He said in an angry tone.

"Yamato-san… But…"

"I said get your hands off her" Kira comes closed to the guy and raises his collar.

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Ladies and gentlemen, to the thousands in attendance and to the millions of people reading this chapter around the world, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! **_

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Introducing first, Fighting out in the blue corner, from the Legend Class and currently the Most Valuable Player in the Soccer Team, wearing a sweaty T-shirt and a pair of black short, a rubber shoes, weighing…. anno… never mind… The undeniably one of the handsome characters in the anime Gundam Seed Destiny, Rey Zaburel!!!!….**_

…

_Image of Rey while brushing his hair with a blink of a light on his lips flashed…_

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Fighting out in the red corner, red as blood corner, and for her beloved sister who is soon to be his girlfriend (Oopps!), and was accidentally been hit by a ball, from the Freedom Class and currently possesses the title of being the Ultimate Coordinator, wearing the Zaft Academy prescribed uniform, a pair of black shoes (Courtesy of his father, Mwu.), and a gorgeous and awesome look… official weight… (It's secret...), the main protagonist in this story and Rank #3 in Shachiecoh Hime's Heart… Kira Yamato!!!!!**_

…

…

_Image of Kira's angelic face with a nice smile on his lips flashed… (Kyaa!!!! God!!! If good looks could kill, I think we will probably turn into ashes… nyahaha)_

…

_**Ting!!! Ting!!! Ting!!!(Continuously ringing)**_

…

_**Fight!!!**_

…

"Kira, stop." Lacus said.

"Stop it, Kira. He is just trying to help." Cagalli said.

"Lacus, bring Cagalli out here."

"But…" Lacus said. "Hai! I understand."

"Chotto!!! Kira what are you trying to do???" Cagalli asked him as Lacus dragged her away from Kira's place. They went under the Sakura Tree.

…

…

Meanwhile…

"Why are you so angry?" Rey asked him. "I didn't mean to hit your sister. Besides, I already said sorry to her." Rey said who accidentally hit Cagalli with a soccer ball right on her face.

"I don't want to hear your explanation!!!" Kira said as he releases a punch on him. It's his ultimate move called **"Pacquiao Punch"** _(Originated from Manny Pacquiao. You know him? The Filipino Boxer who defeated lots of strongest boxers like Eric Morales, Marco Antonio Barrera, Juan Manuel Marquez, Oscar De la Hoya and the next one is Ricky Hatton? Haha.)_

"What… the…" Rey stands up and releases also a powerful punch on him. Kira dodged it and prepare for his final blow when Athrun came and stop him.

"Quit it, Kira. This isn't like you." Athrun said as he hold Kira's fist.

"Let me go, Athrun!!! I'm not done yet with this guy."

Rey wipes his bloody lips and gives him an annoying smile. "Even though you are twins, isn't this abnormal? That's why people often mistaken that you're in love with your sister. You're over acting too much in protecting her. Why don't your just admit that you're in love with her that you don't care on how people will judge the two of you."

Kira's eyes widened. His fist trembles. He quickly removes Athrun's hand and comes to Rey. He changes into the SEED mode and delivers his ultimate **"PacquiaoxMoralesxBarreraxDelahoya Combo Punch" **on the him**. **Rey then suddenly plopped down on the ground unconscious. _(Whoa! Kira changes into Seed mode just like in the anime, he must be that angry. Hehe)_

…

_**Ting!!! Ting!!! Ting!!!**_

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Winner by Technical Knock Out… Kira Yamato!!!!**_

…

Cagalli then came with Lacus. She runs to him and check him. "God! You're fist is bleeding. Let's go to the nurse."

Kira turns his back and left Cagalli without answering her. Lacus then followed and bring Kira on the clinic.

"Why???" Cagalli said in low tone. "Why is she acting that way?"

Athrun comes to her and give her a hug to show his concern. "Don't worry. He is not angry with you. Give him a break for the mean time."

…

_**At the clinic**_

…

"You don't have to do that just because Cagalli's been hit by a ball." Lacus said as she wrapped bandage on Kira's fist.

Silence.

"I wonder…" Lacus said.

"Huh? You're saying something?" Kira asked.

"I wonder… if the same incident happen to me will you do the same?"

"I don't know."

"You are always like that when it comes to me." Lacus said in a low tone. "I still remember the time when we first met. It happened when we were in 8th grade. I was surrounded by bad guys and they dragged me in a dark place. You happened to be there and you came to save me. From that day, I've always thought that you were my knight. How can I forget the time you offer me a hand to stand up and asked "Are you alright?". That's right. My feelings for you started after that. Do you know how much happy I am when I found out that we are in the same school? After that, we became friends and you always put your attention on me. Walking me home after class, eating lunch with everyone but when Cagalli shows up. You've change. Everything changes."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Kira, I… I love you."

"Give me a break, Lacus."

"But… Okay. I understand."

"_I'm sorry… but… I need her." _Kira thought of himself.

Suddenly, a blonde hair girl catching with her breath comes in. "Kira???" She called.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here?

"I'm sorry." A midnight hair guy said as he comes from the door. "It's me who bring her here. She keeps telling me that she wants to check you. I guess she's worried that much."

"Are you alright?" Cagalli asked him as she checks some parts of Kira's body. "Does it hurt somewhere? God! Don't scare me like that. Picking up a sudden fight…"

"Gomen. How about you? You've been hit by a ball right before your very eyes." Kira said as she examines Cagalli's face.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt a bit."

"I see. That's good."

"No it's not. I thought… I thought… I'm going to take care of you again for the rest of the night. It's not just a matter of week when you got sick. I will tell Mom about this so that you'll learn your lesson"

"Do what you want." Kira said as he stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going, Kira?" Lacus asked.

"I'm going home. I'm not feeling well."

"That's why I'm worried…" Cagalli said.

"Then why not go home with me and take care of me once again. Besides, we have to check if you still have that face of yours. It must been erased after receiving that wonderful hit." Kira said.

"You're mean!" Cagalli said. "Geez! Thanks a while ago, Athrun and Lacus. See you later." Cagalli said as she followed Kira.

When the two are finally out of sight, Lacus asked Athrun something.

"Zala-kun" Lacus called the midnight hair guy.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you think why Kira suddenly put out his attention on me is because he likes Cagalli?

"Incest?? Why do you asked?"

"It's just that… I feel it."

"Why not try asking Kira about that"

"But…"

"You will never know the true things unless you ask."

"I see. _I hope my guess is wrong."_

….

_**After a week**_

…

Kira is sitting in front of his study table and typing something on his laptop. He is doing his thesis project in English that is needed to be pass next week. Several minutes have passed and Kira minimizes Microsoft Word and open a file entitled "Make out Paradise". It's a file which contains photos of him and his friends that were taken during their visit at Athrun's villa last month. He browses it and plans to upload it on his friendster's account _(Oh! Kira has a friendster account. Come on! Add him now. Hehe),_ when one of the pictures taken caught his attention. It's a photo of Athrun, Lacus, Shinn, Luna Maria, Meyrin, Yzak, Dearka and the girl of his dreams. _(He is not there because he is the one taking the shot)._ He zoom the picture 40 times on Cagalli's location. _"If only this feeling could fade away but…"_

"What are you doing, Kira???" Her sister suddenly asked from his behind.

"Ahhhh…" Kira then freaks out but immediately closes his laptop. His heart beats fast. There were lots of questions revolving on his mind. _"Since when did she get there?" "Did she saw it?"_

"Don't act as if you've seen a ghost. Are you alright? You're color seems to left you. You look pale." Cagalli asked.

"Haven't you read the sign "Knock on the door" hanging on my front door?" Kira asked her in an annoying tone.

"I do."

"Then why didn't you knock at the door?"

"I knock at the door. Four times, I think. But you weren't opening the door so I came in, then when I call you; you act like seeing a bad spirit."

"I see. Sigh! _I'm glad she didn't see_. _I thought my secret is going to be revealed. _By the way, why are you here? I don't have time to do your assignments. I'm finishing my project."

"Hmm… I just feel like staying here. Mom and Dad are not coming home yet. They must be very busy. No! You are all very busy. No one's paying attention on me lately. Huhu. It hurts, you know?? (Sob! Sob!)" Cagalli said in a dramatic tone as she sits on Kira's bed.

Silence.

"Oh! Have you heard from Shinn that Stellar is already out of the hospital?"

"Yeah. I guess her being frantic, wild and having an aggressive behavior towards the people has been cured by antibiotics." Kira replied. _(Note: In GSD, Stellar is a member of Extendeds and usually shows aggressive behavior in the anime. That's what I am talking about Stellar unusual disease ^^)_

"I'm excited to meet her but Luna Maria was not agreed on that. She wants Stellar to spend the rest of her life in the hospital. I guess she's that much in love with Shinn for her to say those words." Cagalli said.

"Why are you telling it to me? And please would you keep quiet. I can't concentrate on the things I'm working"

"Hmp!… Okay! Just don't mind me. Hehe." Cagalli laughs. "I wish I have someone I can put my attention to. It's nice to have a partner huh. I'm kind a jealous of Stellar because she have Shinn and also Lacus because she have you. My! Someday, for sure, my prince will come."

Kira then get pissed on Cagalli. He stood up on his seat and yelled at her. "Who is this prince you are talking about? Your childhood crush? Athrun? Or someone else? Besides, I do not own Lacus. Don't ever say that Lacus have me or vice versa."

"Athrun???" Cagalli asked in confusion. "I'm not talking of Athrun as my prince here. He is just a friend. Besides, why are you so angry about that? You do really love Lacus, right? You tell me that it is someone I know very well."

"Geez! Out of all people I met, you're the most idiot!"

"You're mean! How could you say hurtful words like that to me?"

"Because it's true. You are always blockheaded and you still haven't realized who the one I love is. Get out of my room!!!" Kira said in high tone.

"Chotto! Why are you angry?"

"I said go out!!!!"

"Nande??" Cagalli said as tears start to fall from her amber eyes. "Why are you always treating me like this? I haven't done anything wrong in front of your eyes. It's just that… I just don't understand why. I don't know what you are thinking Kira. I don't know why you are angry with me." Cagalli rushed out on his room. "I hate you Kira! You are the worst!" She headed inside her bedroom and locked herself in there.

Kira is surprised on what have happened. _"What have I done?"_ He asked himself. The word "I hate you" makes his feelings heavy and it's been worsen when Cagalli attached the words "You're the worst." He runs out of his room and check Cagalli. He twisted the knob of her door but it is lock.

"Open the door, Cagalli." He said.

"I won't. I will not talk to you until you tell me why you are treating me like this and why are you angry."

"I'm not angry. I just carried away. So open the door." Kira replied.

No response.

"I see. I thought it would be better for me to keep this secret but I guess it will be better if I tell you about this." Kira started his statement.

Cagalli is just sitting on her bed crying. She is listening to Kira's explanation.

"I know you are listening to me Cagalli. If you want to know the truth, I will tell you. Do… Do you still remember the night I got sick? I told you something before I went to sleep… That I… I … I love you… It's true. Ever since we were young from the time you left to study at Orbonne Monastery and up to now… I… I never see you as my sister. You're the only girl I look this way. My feelings for you never change. I acted like that because I'm trying myself to let go of this forbidden feeling but I can't… Sorry if I cause you much trouble but… it's true… I love you, Cagalli."

"You lie!!!" Cagalli shouts on the next door. Her heart is beating fast.

"I never lied to you not once. You know that. I know you feel the same way I feel so I need you're answer. I'll count 1 to 3. If you open the door before the count 3, it means you love me to.

…

"**One!"**

Cagalli is still on her room. She doesn't know what to do.

…

"_She's is not a princess!!! She is my __**WIFE!!!!**__"_

"_I'm going to marry Cagalli and be her husband."_

…

"**Two"**

"_So you mean you are in love? To whom?"_

"_Someone __**you**__ know very well."_

"_Eh? It's Lacus, right?"_

"_Idiot! __**It's you..**__. I mean it's you who know that person very well"_

…

"_I now get it."_ Cagalli thought to herself as she holds her chest. Her heartbeat beats louder and louder. _"From the tone he said that is was me who know that person very well, Kira's not referring to someone else. It was me since the beginning. Since we were child and since now. What have I done? How long Kira did hide those feelings? 5 years? 10 years? God! I put so many burdens on him. What am I gonna do? I don't know."_ Cagalli kept asking herself.

…

"**Three"**

_I want to you to be the first person I will see when I open my eyes when I wake up. Cagalli…_

… _I love you"_

…

Kira turns his back and go back to his room. He feels like he is about to cry but a sound of an opening door makes him not loose hope. He turns his head at Cagalli's room and there he sees her standing. "Cagalli" He called.

"Kira."

He runs towards her and hug her. "Does it mean you???"

"But… But Kira is my older brother…" Cagalli said.

Kira places a hand on her cheeks. "Look at me." He said to Cagalli. She did. Kira then sealed his lips with her. Cagalli's eyes widened which is a proof that she's shocked but later on she closes her eyes and answers Kira's lips. After that, they parted.

"Tell me… You love me too, right?" Kira asked.

"Kira… Watashi… Watashi…"

Cagalli is not yet done on what she has to say when the door at the living room opens. Their parents just got home. "Tadaima!" Mwu said.

"Kira, Cagalli are you up there?" Murrue asked.

Kira then said something to Cagalli before he goes down to meet their parents. "I'll wait for your answer." After that, he turns his back to Cagalli and left.

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**To be continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Notes:**

My! My! My! Kira's secret finally revealed. What do you think will Cagalli do??? Please give suggestions. Ahaha. Thanks for reading the story. Leave reviews, please. By the way, I will not update this coming Saturday (April 11, 2009) for the reason that it is part of the Holy Week and also as a sign of respect to the death of Christ. I will post my story the day after it (April 12. 2009), so please look forward to it. Hope you understand guys. Thanks.

To those who asked question last time. I hope I answered it all in this chapter. If you want to know anything you can ask I or you can PM me. Waha! Hmmm… Sorry for the wrong grammar you will notice in this story. I kept receiving a comment about that. Haha. I feel sorry for myself because after studying at private school since elementary I think I haven't improved yet. Huhu. But it's okay. I admit that I'm not good in English. I'm doing my best for to improve my grammar. Just wait and see! And I'll create a name in the history. Wahaha. (Ting!)

Matte!!! **LEAVE REVIEWSSS!!!!!** Or else I will send Kira and Athrun with their Mobile Suits to dispose you. Just kidding! ^^. Take care everyone!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	4. Caught in the middle

***I am in love with my sister***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes: **The date is April 16 and it is Thursday. And in the Zaft Academy all the Gundam Seed/Destiny characters are busy chatting with each others. They are planning to dispose a young girl for not keeping her promise.

_Kira: Hey… Shachiecoh Hime…_

_Shachiecoh: Yes?_

_Kira: You didn't keep your promise! You said you'll update last April 12 but… look at the calendar._

_Shachiecoh: (jaw dropped), what???? It's already April 16??? I'm… sorry…_

_Athrun: Ms. Ramius, is Positron Canon ready to fire?_

_Ramius: Yeah. We will fire as soon as Kira told us to do so._

_Gladys: Tawn hauser is already aiming at the target._

_Shachiecoh: Wh… what are you guys trying to do to me??? (Legs shaking)_

_Cagalli: It's your punishment for not updating on the said date you told us._

_Lacus: I received a call from Chairman Durandall that requiem was already finished changing its mirrors. It's ready to fire._

_Kira: Good. On my command unleashed death!!!!!! Dispose Shachiecoh Hime!!!!_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Shachiecoh Hime: Matte… (Tears stars to fall). I'm… I'm sorry everyone… I didn't mean to break my promises with you... It's just that…_

_Athrun: Hold your fire! _

_Kira: What it is you want to tell us??? _

_Shachiecoh: __My computer was infected by a severe virus the day I was about to update our story. So I need to format and scan the computer… There were also some programs that the computer asked to reinstall. I didn't know what to do so I brought my Computer to a repair shop. It stayed there for almost three days… I didn't mean to let my readers wait that long for the next chapter… I'm so sorry….. ((Tears are falling down…))_

_Cagalli: You heard her? She had a good reason for not updating last April 12._

_Kira: Geez! You must say it to us in advance._

_Shachiecoh Hime: Because… Because… when I arrive here you are all raising your canons towards me and ready to dispose me… It's scary… Huhu…_

_Kira: Okay! Okay! It's our fault. We're sorry. Right?_

_GSD characters: Hai!_

_Shachiecoh Hime: Really?_

_Kira: Yeah._

_Shachiecoh: I'm happy. Thanks._

_Kira: Now just stops whining and start working… hn…_

…

…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. _(I'm not the genius who created those coolest guys in Cosmic Era History—, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Chapter 4: Caught in the middle**

**Rinnnngggggggg!!!!! **_(Note: It's an alarm clock)_

Cagalli rolled over her bed and turned off the alarm clock. She reluctantly stood up and walked to her closet. She pulled out a white blouse and a skirt. She laid them on her bed as she went to take a shower and brush her teeth. After her shower, she got dressed and ran down the stairs when she met Kira on the way.

…

"_Tell me… You love me too, right?" Kira asked._

…

"_Kira… Watashi… Watashi…"_

…

"_I'll wait for your answer."_

…

"Goood… Mo..rning…" Kira said.

Cagalli didn't answer. She lowered her head and passed his way. She doesn't know what to do. It's almost a week since she knew Kira's secret. "_I can't look at him. I can't even greet him "Good morning too". I don't want this kind of relationship between me and Kira. It's so cold."_

On the dining table, the two of them sit far way from each other. The atmosphere is so heavy. No one's talking. But Murrue breaks the silence as she said "We are not coming home today. There's an urgent project need to be finish by tomorrow morning so I together with your father will stay to do it."

"Geez! Another Not-sleep-to-gain-money work again." Mwu said.

"I wish we can have a break." No one is answering from the twins. "The two of you seems quiet today. Did something happen? Murrue asked.

"I'm heading now for class." Cagalli said as she stands up and give her parents a kiss on their cheeks as a sign of respect.

"Why not wait for Kira, honey. He's almost done taking his breakfast." Mwu said.

"Iie. There are reports I need to be finish at school. I have to be there before the bell rings." Cagalli replied. Kira's staring at her as she left the house. He knew that Cagalli found it hard to accept what happened the night he revealed his feelings for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Cagalli stepped out of their house, an image of a pink-haired lady caught her attention. She was standing not far from their house and seems to be waiting for someone. "Lacus? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Cagalli. Ohayou!" Lacus greeted.

"You're waiting for someone?"

"N…No… I happened to… anno... How can I say it??" Lacus said as she tried to make excuses. "Hmm… I woke up late a while ago so I decided to take a short cut and it leads me here. So it was a coincidence. Don't think that I am waiting for Kira. Haha"

"Kira???" Cagalli asked.

"Come on! Come on! If we don't hurry we'll be late for school." Lacus said.

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the way to the school, Cagalli and Lacus are busy talking with nonsense stuffs. They are talking about their favorites like their favorite food, songs and even their favorite anime. The two of them are surprised when they discovered that they had the same interests a way. It enables Cagalli to forget her whereabouts about Kira. But things like that are not that easy.

"Honto??? You also love watching Bleach???" Lacus cried with delighted as they walk towards school. "I like the love team of Rukia and Ichigo. Kakoi!! Even though the story doesn't tell that they have feelings for each other I still believe that the two of them will soon be a couple because action speaks louder than voice, right???"

Cagalli smiles. She also agrees with Lacus. Bleach is one of the anime that makes her crazy whenever she watches every episodes of it. She is about to reply to Lacus on how insane she is about that anime when…

"Woahhh!!!' Cagalli yawned.

"Huh? Lack of sleep??" Lacus asked.

"I guess so. I find it hard to sleep every night."

'Why? You must be thinking too much about some things. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Yeah." Cagalli replied. "I… I don't know what to do."

…

"_Cagalli… I love you."_

…

"_But… Kira is my brother."_

…

"_Look at me… Tell me you love me too, right?"_

…

"_Kira… I… I…"_

…

"_I'll wait for your answer."_

…

"Cagalli! Cagalli!" Lacus called her friend as she waved her hand before Cagalli's face, as she saw Cagalli with a lost in mind expression.

Shaking her mind awake once again, Cagalli answered, "Ah, yes?"

"Geez! You're not in your self today, right Cagalli?" Are you alright?" Lacus asked. In her tone she must be worried that much on her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cagalli answered in a nice tone. "Sorry if I make you worried."

"A nightmare would be resolve after telling it to someone. If you are willing to, you can pass your sadness to me."

"Lacus. Arigatou."

"It's okay. Were friends, right???"

Cagalli nodded. The two of them where about to enter the school gate when Shinn's loud voice caught their attention, he is with Athrun and they are spending some time under the Sakura tree at School Park.

"**W---What!!! What the hell is world's problem about me????" **Shinn shouted as he created a commotion on their school. **"Is it… my fault to be born very handsome??? I mean—extremely handsome!!!! Why… Why do you always have to envy me???"**

"No one's envied about that." Athrun said. "Sigh! Why are you so confident about yourself, Shinn??"

"Urusai!!" Shinn shouted.

"What's the business here, everyone??" Lacus asked the two guys. Cagalli then showed up behind her.

"Cagalli. Lacus. Good morning." Athrun and Shinn said in unison.

"Hi!" Cagalli greeted the two boys.

"Eh??" Shinn said.

"What's wrong, Shinn?" Athrun asked.

"Kira's not with you?" Hmm… What's wrong with him? He's not hanging out with the gang these past days. I heard he engaged in a fight with the soccer's ace last week. Is he okay, Cagalli?"

Cagalli didn't answer.

"Kira's fine." Athrun answered on behalf of Cagalli.

"How did you know?" Shinn asked the midnight haired guy.

"He told me over the phone that there's a business he had to finish but he not told me what it is."

"What could it be?" Lacus asked.

"Do you know what it is, Cagalli?"

"Huh? No." Cagalli replied.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked her after noticing that Cagalli is not on her mood. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I think." Cagalli replied.

"If you're not feeling well tell us immediately so we can take you to the nurse office." Shinn said.

"Thanks." Cagalli answered. _"Sorry… but what I feel now can't be cured by any medicine or any nurse advice. It can't tell me what I have to do between me and Kira."_

"Well if Cagalli's okay then there's nothing to worry about." Shinn said. "Ahmm…I think I have to go back to my class. I haven't done yet my assignment in Physics and I need to copy Yzak notes about it before the Flag Ceremony starts." Shinn added. He bade goodbye to his friends and headed back to the Destiny Class.

"See you later." Cagalli said.

"Let's also go back to the Justice Class." Athrun said to the two ladies.

Lacus sighted as the three of tem makes their way to their classroom. "My day is not complete when Kira's not around."

"Hey Lacus." Cagalli called the pink haired girl. "When did you start realizing your feelings for Kira?"

"Eh??? You want to know our love story??? Just kidding. It's not yet love story but I hope that someday we'll end up together." Lacus said in a serious tone as she looked at the sky. "Kira… he once saved me… He saved me after I was surrounded by bad guys. After that… the rest is history. When I noticed it I already fall for him"

"I see." Cagalli replied. Her mind is full of thoughts. _"Lacus is very in love with Kira. But Kira told me that he… he loves me… I know since I came here at PLANTs on how much Lacus longed for Kira but… I also… I also love him. Lacus will surely get hurt when she found out about this. I don't want that to happen. She's my dear friend. But I also want to be with Kira. What will I do? What will I do? Tell me._

"Hey! Cagalli you'll give me your support for Kira, right?" Lacus asked as she holds Cagalli's both hands.

"Huh?"

"You'll do it for me, right? After all we're friends. If Kira and I end up together were going to be sisters-in-law. It's awesome."

Cagalli didn't answer.

"How about you? Don't you have feelings for someone?"

"I don't know. Sorry, but I don't want to talk about this, Lacus."

"I see. Anno… why not go out with Athrun next Sunday. You two can make a good couple." Lacus said as she winked on Athrun.

"It's okay with me. I'm free this Sunday. How about you, Cagalli?" Athrun asked her.

"But…"

"Don't worry. Athrun's going to take care of you the whole day. It's also a good reason for you to cheer up. Athrun is good in giving advices." Lacus said.

Silence.

"I see. It's fine with me." Cagalli replied.

"Okay." Athrun smiles at her. "I'll wait for you at the park around 9 in the morning."

Cagalli nodded as her response.

"Hey! Why don't we have a double date?" Lacus insisted.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked her.

"Kira called me the other night. He is asking me to watch the movie "Chances are" with him. In short we also have a date next Sunday. What do you think?"

"Ki… Kira did???" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah. So are we going have a double date?"

"Sorry but I want to go out with Athrun the whole day. I don't want to disturb the two of you. I don't know what will happen if Kira and I will be together. I'm afraid that I must decline your offer Lacus." Cagalli replied. In her tone she is serious.

"What do you mean??" Lacus asked her.

"Athrun, if you may, can you come and fetch me at our house."

"It's okay. I'll be there around 9. Wait for me."

**KRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! **_(Note: It's the school bell)_

"Let's go back." Cagalli said to them.

"Hai!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next Sunday, Kira went out of his room and see Cagalli going down the stairs well dressed. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Cagalli ignore him.

"Chotto!" Kira said as he holds her wrist.

"Aw! It hurts Kira." Cagalli cried in pain.

"You're avoiding me, right?"

"Kira… let go… it hurts."

Kira slightly let go of Cagalli's wrist. "Sorry. I just want to know where you are going."

"I have a date with Athrun, you're happy now?"

"Athrun?"

"Yeah. He'll come here to fetch me. He'll be here any minute now. And you… you have a date with Lacus, right?"

"How did you know that?" Kira asked her.

"Lacus told me."

"And because you know it you asked Athrun to go out with you."

"You've got it wrong. I was invited by Athrun."

"You're trying to make me jealous, right?"

"Don't play with me, Kira. I don't want this. Don't play with me or either Lacus. She loves you and it hurts me seeing Lacus get hurt because of you're forbidden feeling. Let's stop this. It hurts me. I... I don't know what to do."

"But… It's true… Cagalli.. Ore wa…"

"Stop it Kira. I don't want to listen anymore. I finally realize that I… I love Athrun."

"You're kidding. It's me you want, right? You are just caught between the facts that we are siblings. You love me too, right?"

"Don't say things I never said!!!" Cagalli said in loud tone.

"But… back then, when I told you to open the door if you love me... you… you opened it."

"There's a misunderstanding about that, Kira. I opened it because… because… _My voice is trembling. I feel like crying_."

"Because what???" Kira asked.

**Dingdong! Dingdong! Dingdong **_**(Note: It's a doorbell)**_

_(Voices downstairs)_

"Good morning Aunt Murrue and Uncle Mwu." Athrun greeted.

"My! My! It's Athrun-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take out Cagalli this day."

"Really? I never thought that Cagalli is going out with you. Look Mwu. Cagalli caught a nice fish." Murrue delighted.

Athrun blushed.

"Cagalli. Honey! Athrun's here." Murrue called her.

"I'm coming Mom." Cagalli answered.

Meanwhile,

"Cagalli." Kira called.

"Sorry. But I don't want to talk about it today. Lacus is waiting for you. You must go and spend time with her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Legendary Mall of PLANTs…**_

"You are late." Lacus frowned.

Kira didn't reply.

"Shall we?" Lacus asked him.

Kira nodded.

"Hmm… I wonder what Cagalli and Athrun are doing right now."

"Huh? How did you know they are dating?" Kira asked in wonder.

"I set them up. I was worried about Cagalli because she's always zoning out. I think there's something bothering her and I don't know what it is. I think it would be better for her to go out for a while. That's why I set those two up. You know, Athrun's good in giving advices."

Kira didn't answer. He remembered what Cagalli told him a while ago.

…

_You've got it wrong. I was invited by Athrun."_

…

_I finally realize that I… I love Athrun._

…

"So it's you to insisted Cagalli to go out with Athrun?" Kira asked Lacus.

"Yeah. I was planning to have a double date but Cagalli declined it. She said it would be better if we spend our time together. I also think that Cagalli and Athrun are taking advantage of the time for them to know each other. It may not look like it but I think those two love each other."

"Shut up!" Kira said as he raises his voice to Lacus. "You don't have to decide on whom Cagalli wants to go on date and also you don't have the rights to conclude that she likes Athrun."

"But…" Lacus asked in surprised. "What's your problem? Sigh! You must be hungry. Come on! Let's eat."

"Iie. I'm going home now. I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise to date you."

"Kira… Kira…" Lacus called him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile,

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked Cagalli on the car.

"I'm sorry. You get the trouble to come here but this you get in return. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. By the way, where do you want to go? At the park or at the mall?"

"Anywhere. It's fine wherever you take me. _As long it will enables me to forget."_

"Sucka. I find a good place to where we can spend some of our time. The weather is fine so it's good to stay there for the mean time."

"Really? Where is that place?"

"I'm sure you'll like it."

Athrun brings Cagalli on the top of the hill where there where lots of flowers surrounding it. It's a place where Athrun and Kira are the only one who knows it.

"Kirei!"

"Do you like it? I'm glad. We called this place Hill of friendship." Athrun said as he spread a cloth on the ground. "I always want to bring you here. Since we are here already why don't we have a picnic? I also brought food with me. Let's take our lunch here."

Cagalli smiles. "Yeah."

"Sorry. I'm not good in going out with a girl so I researched about it. I read that girls like having a picnic on a beautiful place. So I decided to bring you here. It's a secret place that Kira and I are the only one who knows it. We discovered this place when we were in 8th grade. Shinn and the others don't know about this place."

"I see. Even Lacus didn't know this?"

"Yeah. It's a secret. Don't tell Kira that I brought you here." Athrun asked.

"Kira? Nande?"

"I know that he really wants to bring you here by himself. So when he find out about this I know he'll get angry."

"Sucka. Neh, athrun."

"What is it?" Athrun asked as he laid the food on the table cloth.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

"Baka! Of course. I'm always here for you. You're Kira's sister and a dear friend of mine. There's no point that I'll let you get your troubles alone. Now, you want to tell me something, right?"

"You'll listen?"

"Hai!"

"Anno… there's a person whom I trust and care for since I was young. A week ago, he told me something that he… he loves me… but I know that it's wrong. He is… he is…"

"Do you love him?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know. A friend of mine has a huge crush on him. I can't afford to hurt her by going out with that guy. I don't know what to do…"

"Just be you, okay? If you love that guy then tell him. You know, if you love someone say it and of course prove it. For hearts are often broken by words left unspoken. And in instance that you don't love that guy and care more about your friend feelings. Tell that guy immediately so that he will not expect that much."

"I see."

"You're fine now?"

"Hai! Arigatou."

Suddenly…,

"**ATHRUN!!!!" **a familiar voice called.

"Kira??? What are you doing here? I thought you and Lacus are dating" Athrun asked him.

"I already went home. I just want to stay here for the mean time. I already walk Lacus home but… but you…" Kira said as he looks at the girl besides Athrun.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I brought Cagalli on our secret place. I know it will help her to forget her problems in a period of time."

"Problems? What could it be?"

"That she's been caught in the middle between the love she has for this guy or for the friendship she had in the girl that expected to be love by the man she…."

"**Stop it, Athrun!!!!!" **Cagalli shouts. She stood up and seals her lips on Athrun. You know, kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become unnecessary.

Silence.

Athrun is shocked. But the most surprised on what happen is Kira. He can't afford to look at Cagalli kissing Athrun. It hurts him. Cagalli then part with Athrun. She looked at Kira. Kira's eyes give her a hint that he was really hurt. She wants to cry.

"I'm sorry." Cagalli said in low tone. She don't know if that sorry is for Athrun who she suddenly kissed or for Kira who got really hurt seeing her like that. She ran away.

"Matte, Cagalli!!!" Athrun called her as he ran after her.

"_Why? Why?"_ Kira asked himself over and over again. He can't afford to run after them. He has no energy at all.

_**To be continued.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Notes: **What do you think??? Argghh!!! I think the story gets worst and worst as soon as the chapter progress. Huhu. I don't what to do. I'm sorry everyone. Anyway, please leave reviews and comments, suggestions, love letters. ^^

God! I haven't received any reviews on the last chapter. Huhu. Nande??? Nande??? Nande??? Huhu. Anyway thanks to those who read it.

I'll update next week so look forward to it. Thank. It's getting late now. The time now is 2:19 A.M (Philippine time), I better go to sleep now or else I will wake up with Panda eyes. ha-ha.

Oyasumi, Minna!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	5. Cagalli's Decision: Kira's feelings

***I am in love with my sister***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes:** Hey! It's been a while, right? How many months have passed since the last time I updated the story??? (I think more than 1 month), Hmm… Sorry. That's the only word I think I can say to you guys and gals. I've been very busy lately and there's also a sad fact that the power supply of my computer over heat and it needs to be repaired again. Geez! It's not only a matter of weeks when my computer had been infected by a severe virus and now the problem was its power supply. Huhu. I think my computer was telling me he wants to retire. He's been serving me and my family for almost 4 years. Hehe.

Anyway, I'm here again bringing you the chapter five of the story. You will surely encounter grammar mistakes here. I'm sorry for that but I hope you can understand the story. What are we all waiting for? Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. _(I'm not the genius who created those coolest guys in Cosmic Era History—, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

…

…

…

People drink for only three good reasons. We drink when we are happy. We drink when we are very sad and we drink for any other reason.

Kira found himself walking in the highway carrying a half-pint bottle of whisky. It's only an hour since the incident at the Hill of Friendship happened. For him, the reason why he is drinking is to forget… forget what had happened earlier. _"Why???" _He asked to himself as he gulped his drink down. _"It hurts… Cagalli… why???"_ Kira don't know what to do. He doesn't want to come home.

…

…

"_She's been caught in the middle between the love she has for this guy or for the friendship she had in the girl that expected to be love by the man…."_

…

…

"Based on what Athrun said, Cagalli was caught in the middle between her feelings for the guy she loved and for her friend that was expected to be love by the man. If I look at the situation clearly, the friend she was talking there maybe Lacus… If that's her, I must be the guy… but… but… why??? Why can't she be honest with her feelings??? I can't understand you Cagalli. And the fact that you kissed Athrun means you are hiding something." Kira thought. He convinced himself that there's a reason why Cagalli did that. He walked and walked until he found himself on a huge mansion owned by _her_. _"Why??? Why am I here???"_ He threw the whiskey's bottle on the garbage can near the gate. _"I see… (Hiccup), my feet brought me here to forget."_

…

…

**Chapter 5: Cagalli's Decision: Kira's feelings**

…

…

Cagalli was still running away from the hill of friendship. Athrun tried to ran after her but he lost sight of her. He tried to call her but it was unattended. He decided to go to the Yamato Manse to check if Cagalli's already home.

…

Meanwhile, not far from where Kira was. Another blonde lady is riding on a fabulous car. "Please take me to Lacus's mansion. I missed her so much." She told to her driver.

"Yes. Stellar-sama." Auel replied.

"It's been a while since I see the outside world again. It is really different when I was looking at it from the 39th floor of St. Anne Hospital. I wonder what Lacus and everyone are doing right now. I'll pay everyone a visit. I'm sure that they miss me that much. Hehe."

"Yeah. You are away from them for almost 6 months, right?"

"Yes." Stellar replied when she saw Kira standing before the gate of Lacus's Mansion. "Eh? That's Kira, right?"

Auel nodded.

"Oh… I knew that Lacus had feelings for Kira but I wasn't aware that they already seeing each other. Lots of things really happened when I was away. Anyway, I don't want to ruin the time they want to spend with each other." Stellar said. "Auel, take me to the Ramen shop of the Hawke Sisters."

"As you wish." Auel drive off and they passed Kira without him noticing. Kira stand on the gate and leaned on the wall for his support. He pressed the doorbell but no one came out to open it.

"_Why… why am I here???"_ He asked again. _"Sucka! I came here to forget."_ He pressed the door bell simultaneously and a girl's voice coming from inside shouted. "Hai! Hai! I'm coming." Upon hearing it, the gate opened and there stood Lacus in front of him.

"Ki… Kira???" Lacus asked in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Lacus. (Hiccup) Good Evening. Can I stay here for the mean time?" Kira asked.

"Eh???" Lacus said. She noticed that Kira was drunk. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

Kira laughed. "Yeah. You noticed it right away. Yes. I drank a little after walking you home. I just feel I wanted it. Anyway, are your parents in?"

"Iie. But… are you alright?" Lacus asked worrying.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Kira replied. "Can I now step inside?" Kira walked in but his vision was blurry and he can't walk properly. While walking, he lost his balance and Lacus catches him on time.

"Geez! You're not alright!" Lacus said as she accompanied Kira on the living room.

"Sorry…" Kira replied.

The two of them walked towards the living room. Lacus laid Kira on the sofa ands allowed him to rest. "I'll go get some water to freshen you up. Wait for me here."

Kira agreed. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It's the first time I've seen Kira like that. Something's wrong here? What the hell happened to him?" Lacus thought as she takes a glance at Kira while she was heading at the Kitchen."

…

…

…

Meanwhile,

"What takes you so long to reach the Ramen Shop of Luna Maria, Auel?" Stellar asked with annoyance. She must be that hungry that much.

"We are almost there." The blue-haired driver replied. "Hold it for a couple of minutes." He continued driving when an image of a lady crossing the street caught their attention. With their current speed it might possible that they might hit her.

"Auel, watch out!!!!!!!" Stellar screamed.

Auel panicked but he managed to push the brakes of the car and he made it on time. The girl who was almost got hit looked at them emotionlessly. Stellar reached her boiling point. She went down on her car and confronted the girl. "Are you insane?" She asked in a loud tone. "Do you want to die?"

The girl looked at her as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry." She replied. After saying that, she turned her back to Stellar and tried to leave but Stellar grabbed her hand and shouted at her.

"Chotto!" Stellar shouted. "Is it all that you want to say? You scared us because you'll just suddenly cross the street with a car approaching. Who do you think will be punished if we got hit you? You're so careless."

"I have nothing to say anymore." The girl replied. "I already said sorry on the fault I had done." The girl turned her back against Stellar once more. This made the blonde gal really angry.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you?" She shouted to the girl who's started walking away from them.

"Stellar-sama!" Auel called as he stepped out of the car. "Stop it! Your blood pressure will rise up again if you continue shouting like that. Do you want to spend days and nights at the hospital again?"

Stellar was a stopped. "Sucka! You have a good point, Auel."

The girl heard the name being mentioned by the guy. She was curious about her. She stopped walking and turned her head to the girl. "Stellar?" She asked. "Are you Shinn's girlfriend?"

"**S-H-I-N-N!!!!!"** Stellar screamed with delighted. "You know my boy??? Ureshi! You must tell it to me right away so I wasn't able to raise my voice to you. Anyway, Yeah. I'm Shinn's girlfriend for three years. You are? I know we haven't met each other, right?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula…."

"Oh!!! You're Kira's twin sister." Stellar replied.

"Ye.. Yeah."

"Shinn's really telling the truth. He told me that Kira's twin sister was so beautiful. I guess I have to believe him. He's telling the truth."

"Thanks." Cagalli answered. "Shinn also said the same words when I was asking on how his girlfriend looked like in person. He said you were like a goddess."

Stellar blushed. "Kyaa!!!! Stop it, Cagalli-san. You're making me blush. Anyway, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I don't know." The amber-eyed girl replied.

"I see. Then why not come with me?" Stellar insisted.

"Eh???"

"I'm going to eat at Luna Maria's Ramen Shop. Let's go and have a little chat about ourselves. What do you think? I'll treat you."

Cagalli declined immediately the offer. She wanted to be alone. "Iie. Thanks but I want to be alone."

Stellar pouted. "Onegai! I want to know more about you Cagalli since I'm your friend now. Besides, what will you do if you get caught by the rain?"

Cagalli looked at the sky. There were no stars. The breeze of the wind is so cold. _"She's right. It may rain hard later._" Cagalli thought.

"Stellar-sama!" Auel called their attention. "We have to go now."

"What do you think?" Stellar asked once more to Cagalli. "Let's go."

The blonde lady smiled and agreed. "Hai!"

The two blonde girls hopped in on the car and they spend the time chatting about each other. It enabled Cagalli forget what she wants to forget in the mean time.

"Really?" Cagalli asked Stellar. "Shinn told you that?"

Stellar laughed. "Yeah. He always told me stories about you. He also told me that Kira's twin sister is really adorable and both of you like teasing each other. He also added that if the people around you are not aware of the fact that you're twins. They may have concluded that you two are lovers."

Cagalli stunned. "Kira, huh? Cagalli said. "Yeah. We were born together… that's why…. _Shit! I don't know what to say…." _Cagalli can't find the right word suited to her current relationship with Kira. She became spaced out. Stellar noticed it.

"Cagalli!" Stellar called her when she noticed that she was spacing out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Hehe."

"Anyway, Shinn's really funny, right? How did you two met?"

"Oh! Nice question, Caga-chan!" Stellar replied. She's really happy. "We met each other three years ago during the school filed trip. We do not belong in the same section. We had a field trip at one of the beach in Okinawa but I happened to be drowned. Shinn happened to be there and he saved me. The rest is history. Hehe."

"I see." Cagalli replied. "Anno… there's something I want to ask you, Stellar-san."

"What is it? Make sure it's not a math equation."

Cagalli smiled. "It's not."

"Then what it is?"

"You'll listen?"

"Of course."

"Hmm… What's the best thing to do if you fall for a person you are not allowed to love? I mean, if you continue loving him many will get hurt like their parents and even their friends."

"What do you mean fall for a person you are not allowed to love?" Stellar asked.

"I have a friend who's in love with her cousin." Cagalli started her explanation. She's lying. "But she was confused with her feelings because she was caught between the love they had for each other and the fact that they are related by blood. Because of their forbidden love, many of their friends get hurt already. What's the best thing you could advice for her?"

"I can't fully understand what you are talking about but if their love was forbidden they should stop it now. They are related by blood. It's against God's law. If she really cares about her feelings for her partner and about the fact they had already hurt many people, they should stop it already. It will also worsen the situation if both of their parents find out about their forbidden love. Both of them will end up getting hurt so it's better to stop it immediately."

"What do you think will be the good idea to stop it?" Cagalli asked. She's serious.

"Well, if I were in the shoes of your friend, I will make my move now. I will stay away from the guy I loved. Sometimes, you have to leave not because you didn't care about your relationship but because it will be the good for both of you."

Cagalli didn't reply. She's thinking of something. "_You have to leave not because you didn't care about your relationship but because it will be the good for both of you, huh." _She thought. She understands all what Stellar had said. "Hey!" Stellar called her attention. "You're spacing out again. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well love is really unfair for your friend, right? I pitied her." Stellar said. "By the way, speaking of love, do you know already that your brother and Lacus are already seeing each other?"

"Pardon?" Cagalli asked after hearing what Stellar said. "What did you just said?"

"I saw Kira in front on Lacus's Manse a while ago. I'm planning on visiting that pink-haired songstress but I changed my mind after seeing Kira there."

"Stop the car, please." Cagalli told Auel. "I'm going out."

"Eh?" Auel replied.

"Doushite, Cagalli-san? Did I say something bad?" Stellar asked.

"Nope but I have to make things clear to a certain person. I'm sorry but I can't come with you at Luna Maria's Ramen shop. I'll pay you guys next time. Bye."

"Wait! The rain is about to start."

"It's okay. Arigatou, Stellar-san." Cagalli ran very fast. She knew that it would be a long way as soon as she stepped our of Stellar's car. There were no stars in the sky and a storm wind blew the fallen leaves in every direction. Cagalli thought that she might beat the rain if she ran very fast but a clap of thunder told her she was wrong_. "I need to tell him what I really feel or else… there's no reason for me to be here."_ She decided to take a shortcut. _"Kira! Kira!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Lacus's Manse,**_

Kira's still lying on the sofa. He called Lacus. "Lacus!"

"Hai! I'm coming." Lacus answered. She's holding a tub of water. She sat beside Kira and gently wiped his faced with cold towel. "What's wrong with you, Kira?" She asked with worrying. "You didn't drank that much unless something's bothering you. What is it?"

Kira, due to the alcohol's presence, can't control his mouth. He replied. "Tsk! Damn, that Cagalli!"

"Cagalli? Did you two have a sibling fight?"

"She made me look like a fool. Cagalli, you idiot!!!"

"Eh? I don't understand you, Kira."

"Forget it! By the way, I'm sorry for not escorting you last morning. You know? During our date."

"Iie. It's okay. We can still have a date next time. For the time being, sleep now. You must be tired. I'm going to make a special porridge for you. It's you favorite, right?"

"It will rain. Don't ya think?" Kira said after seeing the sky from the window.

"I think so."

"Anno… Lacus." Kira said. "Thanks."

"I'll do anything for you, Kira because I love you."

Kira looked at her. Lacus eyes are serious. He didn't know what to say at that time. "Lacus, I… I." He tried to stand up but his vision is still shaking. He lost his balance and fall. Lacus catches him on the right time but she didn't take Kira's weight and they both landed on the floor. Kira's on top of her.

"Ouch!" Lacus cried.

Kira raises his head. "I'm sorry." He said. On that moment, Kira and Lacus's faces were just an inch away. Her heart was beating like a drum. Kira tip Lacus chin's in a romantic gesture and about to kiss her. Lacus was surprised at first but she also leaned forward, closed her eyes, and welcome Kira's lips. But in the end, Kira didn't continue it. He rise up on top of her and sat beside the sofa. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Why?" The colorless eyed gal asked.

"I just don't like stealing your first kiss." He said blushingly.

"Idiot!" Lacus smiled. She cupped Kira's face and kissed him with all her might. He was shocked at in but he gave in. He pushed Lacus gently on the floor and tried to undress her. Their lips parted. "Kira." Lacus called.

Kira looked at her and apologize. "I'm sorry."

"Do it."

"Eh?"

"It's okay. Do it, Kira."

Kira sealed his lips again on Lacus. On that rainy Sunday night something happened between Kira and Lacus. Something that only couple is allowed to do after marriage. _(You know what I mean, pals! Do I have to elaborate it? Teehee ^^)_

…

…

Meanwhile, outside Lacus's Manse, there stood Cagalli soaked totally in the rain. She's waiting for Kira there for almost two hours. She can't see Kira there not even his shadow. She looked at the room at the 2nd floor of the house. The light's opened. She wondered if it's Lacus's room. _"Is that Lacus room? Could it be??? No. He wouldn't do that. I know him." _She thought. She decided to wait a little longer. She doesn't mind getting cold. The important is for her to say the real reason why she kissed Athrun and confessed to him her real feelings.

…

…

Kira's done putting his clothes. He looked at Lacus sleeping face on the bed. He brushed some hair on her face and an image of Cagalli's face flashed on Kira's mind. He closes his fist and feels guilty that he can't return back Lacus's feelings. It's true that he make love with Lacus just an hour ago but… it's not Lacus who was on his mind when they are doing it. It's Cagalli- his sister. Meaning, he imagined Lacus as Cagalli. _"I'm sorry, Lacus… Cagalli."_ He thought.

"Huh?" Lacus startled.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry?"

"Iie. It's fine."

"Does your body hurt?"

"Nope. I'm totally fine. Anno… Kira, I love you.

He didn't answer.

"We're now a couple, right?"

"Eh?"

"Because we already did it? You know? I'm going to tell Cagalli that you and Lacus were now a couple except the fact that we had sex. I'm sure she'll be happy about it."

"DON"T!!!" Kira said. "Don't tell her or anyone about this. Let's keep this for the meantime."

"I see."

"It's already late now. We still have classes tomorrow. Go to sleep now. I'm going home now."

"It's still raining."

"It's okay. See you tomorrow. By the way, act like that nothing happened when we are at school."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Matte, Kira!"

"What?"

"Kiss me. A goodnight kiss, I think"

Kira shrugged his shoulder but did it. He kissed Lacus and then left her house. The time was 11:43 P.M. He stepped out on the gate and walked under the rain. He felt that the rain can feel the pain he was bearing right now. Suddenly, a voice from Cagalli called. She's standing beside the post. "Kira!"

He looked back. His eyes widened. "Ca… Ca… Cagalli? Why are you here?"

"What takes you so long to go out? I'm waiting here since 9 this evening. What did you do with Lacus?"

"Chotto! Don't tell me that you're here waiting for me all this time in this raining night?"

"Just answer my question."

"It has nothing to do with you." Kira said. Both of them are soaking under the rain. "Let's go home now. You'll surely catch a cold since you stayed under the rain for so long."

"I'm going to say something about what happened last afternoon at the hill of friendship so listen. Anno… I did it on purposed."

"It's okay." Kira said as the raindrops fall down all over his face. "Its fine, Cagalli."

"Kira."

"I let you carry such a huge burden. If I only knew that it will end up this way, I should have never confessed to you my real feelings. I should have hid the fact that I'm in loved with you. I'm sorry. I realized that there are things in life that are better off unknown…

Things I never asked…

…

…

"_Does it mean you???"_

"_But… But Kira is my older brother…"_

"_Tell me… You love me too, right?"_

…

…

Things I never heard.

…

…

_You're trying to make me jealous, right?"_

"_Don't play with me, Kira. I don't want this. Don't play with me or either Lacus. She loves you and it hurts me seeing Lacus get hurt because of you're forbidden feeling. Let's stop this. It hurts me. I... I don't know what to do."_

"_But… It's true… Cagalli.. Ore wa…"_

"_Stop it Kira. I don't want to listen anymore. I finally realize that I… I love Athrun."_

…

…

And sometimes never felt.

…

…

_I know you are listening to me Cagalli. If you want to know the truth, I will tell you. Do… Do you still remember the night I got sick? I told you something before I went to sleep… That I… I … I love you… It's true. Ever since we were young from the time you left to study at Orbonne Monastery and up to now… I… I never see you as my sister. You're the only girl I look this way. My feelings for you never change. I acted like that because I'm trying myself to let go of this forbidden feeling but I can't… Sorry if I cause you much trouble but… it's true… I love you, Cagalli."_

…

…

"No!!!" Cagalli cried.

"Don't worry. I will find it hard to forget you but I will try. I'll try to put my attention on Lacus. After all since the beginning you always pushed me on her. I guess it's the best thing I can do for now. You should also put your attention on Athrun this time. You love him, right?"

"I do love him but that fact only existed on me. For now, there's only one guy I want to be with and also you can't put your attention Lacus."

"Why?"

"Because… Because you love me."

Kira stunned. It's true but he let lie overpowered. "No."

"What?"

As the rain continues pouring on both of them, Kira replied. "Give me a month. No! Even a week. I'll manage to forget you and love Lacus. After that, let's go back to our usual lives. Far from the fact about this. Let's go back as if nothing happened. I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

"I can't do it." Cagalli cried. Tears start to fall from her amber eyes. She's crying. Though it's not obvious to see it, Kira noticed it.

"Cagalli. You?" Kira asked.

"I said I can't do it!!!" She shouted right before Kira's face. "…Because I love you, Kira! I can't afford to lose you. Lacus is my friend but I also want to be with you and be loved by you. You still have feelings for me, right?"

He didn't know what to answer. He loved Cagalli more than anything but no voice comes out on his mouth to say yes.

"You told me that you'll wait for my answer, right? Now I'm giving you my answer. Tell me you still loved me? Please?" Cagalli walked towards Kira. He's not looking at her. She placed her both hands on Kira's face. "Look at me." She said. He did. "Kiss me. If you do that, it means you love me too but if you refuse. I guess there's no helping it. I'll accept your decision. Let's go back to our normal lives and continue living as if nothing happened. I'll count one to three."

…

"One"

…

"Two."

…

Kira didn't move a single bit. He's staring at her. Cagalli smiled. She removed her hand on Kira's face. She lowered down her head so that Kira won't see that she's crying. "I see." Cagalli said. "You won. Let's go back to our usual lives. Like you said, I'll find it hard to forget you so starting tomorrow… No. I'll talk to mom as soon as we head home. Let's go back, brother."

Cagalli ran and went home ahead of Kira. Kira then followed. He's walking in the middle of the road not knowing what to do. Even in his sleep, he doesn't know what to do. _"Brother, huh."_ He thought as he lied down on his bed. The next day, he decided not to attend class. He woke up late. It's almost ten in the morning. He went out of his room and headed down to the dining room to take breakfast. As he walked toward the stairs, he tried not to look on Cagall's room but it's a failure. Cagalli went out on her room wearing a formal dress. He wondered why but that's when he knew he noticed that Cagalli also didn't attend class.

"Ohayou." He said without hesitation.

She smiled. A fake smiled. "Good morning, Kira-niichan."

"Cagalli!!!" Their father called- Mwu. "Are you prepared honey?"

"Yes. Dad. I'm coming down there." Cagalli answered back.

"You're going out?" Kira asked.

Cagalli didn't look at him. Instead she went down the stairs and ignored Kira. She soon headed outside their house and hopped in on her father's car parked in front of their house. Kira, being curious on what's happening, followed. He heard his mother, Murrue, talking to Cagalli. He listened to it behind the door.

"Are you sure about this, Cagalli?" Murrue asked.

"Yeah. I already made my decision. It's final."

"There's no stopping you even if I beg, right?"

"I'm sorry, mother."

"_What are they talking about?"_ Kira asked as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Come on, let's go now. Cagalli. Going to ORB took more than three hours. We're going now." Mwu said.

"We'll be going now, mom." Cagalli said as she bid goodbye to Murrue.

"I see. Take care both of you." Murrue said.

"_ORB??"_ Kira thought. After hearing that the car's already gone, he faced his mother and asked what's happening. "Where did Cagalli and Dad go?"

"Oh? Didn't Caga-chan tell you?" Murrue asked.

"Tell me what?"

"She went to our room last night. I don't know what's gotten on her mind but she said that she will stop attending your school starting today. The more I worried about is that she decided to go back and continue studying at Orbonne Monastery. Did something happen? Is she bullied at school?"

"Orbonne Monastery?" Kira said. He remembered something.

…

"_I'll find it hard to forget you so starting tomorrow… No. I'll talk to mom as soon as we head home. Let's go back, brother."_

…

"_So this what she meant by it?"_ Kira thought. _"No. I won't allow that. If she were to go back at Orbonne then I won't be able to see her again. I don't like that… Cagalli!" _He saw a vision of Cagalli walking along the walls of the monastery. "Don't!! Don't!!!" he shouted.

"Kira!" Murrue called. "Are you alright? You're shouting.

"Mom?" He surprised. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You must be hungry by now. Let's go to the kitchen. Please pray for your sister that she'll be able to pass the transferring exam."

"You will allow her to go back to ORB?"

"Even if I stopped her, there's nothing I can do. Once she decided on something there's no stopping her."

"Then… I will stop her." Kira said. _"I won't allow you to leave me again, Cagalli. I will stop you."_

…

_To be continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Notes:**

Banzai!!! After more than 1 month of not updating I finally able to finished chapter 5 of the story. What a wonderful feeling I feel. Ahaha. Thanks to those people who reviewed on the last chapter. Honto ni Arigatou. By the way, I don't know when I will update for the next chapter. It's just that, I get less and less motivated in continuing this story. I received less reviews recently. You know? The reviews I received were my vitamins that gave me the motivation to write. Huhu. You don't like my story, right??? Huhu. Anyway, I will still update if I feel like it. Hehe. Thanks to those who read this chapter. If it's okay to you my dear Gundam Seed fans please leave reviews before you close the . I'm begging you with all my heart. Please tell me how you find my story. Onegia!!! Thanks in advance.

By the way, school will be back now this Monday! I'm started to get nervous. Ahaha. Ja ne, everyone! Take care.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	6. Kira and Cagalli's Promise

***I am in love with my sister***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes: **My dear GSD Fans. I'm back after more than three months of searching and thinking about ideas I can use for the 6th chapter of this story and to the remaining chapters also. I'm sorry if I update the story very late. I mean very, very raise to the 1ooth power late. I'm so busy with my college life and I have no time to type the story because my computer where undergoing her maintenance. Haha. By the way, If you read this chapter, I will advice you to read again the story from chapter one so that you won't be confused. Okay? I'm also asking for your reviews.

You will surely encounter grammar mistakes here. I'm sorry for that but I hope you can understand the story. What are we all waiting for? Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. _(I'm not the genius who created those coolest guys in Cosmic Era History—, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

…

…

…

**Orbonne Monastery.**

"It's been a while, Mana." Mwu said to the old lady watering the plants near the entrance.

Mana looked back and to her surprise she replied. "Mwu-sama!? What are you doing here in Orbonne?"

"Well, for a certain reason we have a business here." He replied.

"We?"

Mwu put his attention to the blonde who's patiently waiting inside their car. "Yeah. Why don't you come out there honey and say hi to your nanny." He said.

Cagalli stepped out of the car and gave Mana a warm smile. "It's been while, right Mana?" She said.

The old lady's eyes widened. She let go of the sprinkler and run towards Cagalli to hug her. "Ca.. Cagalli-same." She cried. "Welcome back."

Cagalli hugged her back. "Yeah. Tadaima."

"God. I missed you a lot even though it's been 4 months since you left the monastery. By the way, what made the two of you here?"

Cagalli looked at her father. "Tell it to her, honey." He said.

She nodded. "Well, I have something to ask you."

"Eh?" Mana replied. "Hmm… If I'll be a great help then why not. What it is Cagalli-sama?"

"I know it would be impossible at this time but I want to continue my senior year here at Orbonne." Cagalli said.

"What?" Mana asked surprisingly. "Did you find it hard to adjust at Zaft Academy?"

Cagalli paused. She remembered Kira.

"Cagalli." Mwu called since she's spacing out.

"Huh?" Cagalli startled. "That's not it… it's just that… that… Forget it. Anyway, please help me arrange all the requirements needed."

"I'll try." Mana said. "But it's impossible for Orbonne to accept transfer students by now because first semester is about to end, even if you passed you'll sure find it hard to cope with other subjects and you will become incomplete since you lack some of your teachers requirements like projects, quizzes or midterm examinations."

"I don't care about that." Cagalli replied.

"Cagalli." Mwu called. "There's no going back now. Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes. I am." Cagalli said.

…

…

**Chapter 6: Kira and Cagalli's Promise**

…

…

_**Zaft Academy, 9: 45 a.m**_

_**..**_

"Everyone!" Shinn shouted as he approached his friends chatting under the oak tree near the soccer field. "I want you to welcome back my dearest and the most beautiful girl in my eye- Stellar!!!"

"Welcome back, Stellar-san." Lacus told the blonde girl.

"Hai. I'm back. It's been a long time since I see all of you and I'm happy that you're all doing well." Stellar replied.

"Yeah. We're also happy that you're now in good condition, Stellar." Athrun replied.

Meanwhile on the same place, Luna Maria releases a dark aura called insecurity plus jealousy. "Lacus." She whispered to the pink-haired girl. "Stop me or else I'll send this girl back to the hospital."

Lacus didn't know what to say. "Well…. I know what you're feeling, Luna-chan but…"

Lacus was interrupted since Stellar talked to Luna Maria. "The ramen I eat at your restaurant is really delicious, Luna."

"Really?" Luna Maria said in a nice manner but deep inside her is that. _"Oh, how I wished there's a poison on it."_

"Eh?" Shinn replied. "I didn't know that Luna Maria's family business is a Ramen Shop…maybe I'll try next time."

"Really?" Luna cried in joy. "Sure. I'll give you discount for that."

Shinn smiled. "Thanks. It would be a great help. Come with me too, Stellar."

"Eh?"

"A food will always be delicious if you share it to the one you love." Shinn replied.

Luna Maria paused for a while. Lacus then tapped her shoulder telling her that's it's alright. She sighted. "I guess I have to admit defeat, what do you think?" She whispered Lacus as she stared to Shinn and Stellar whose eyes are filled with love.

"There were lots of fishes in the sea, remember? Who knows, maybe you'll catch someone better than him." Lacus said.

"What could it be? A merman?" Luna asked.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Yzak asked.

"Iie. Nothing." Lacus replied when an unexpected scene happened.

…

"**WATCHOUT!!!!" **The soccer club captain shouted to them. The soccer ball is heading on their place and its heading on Luna Maria's direction. In a blink of an eye it hit directly on Luna's face causing her to fall. Lacus and the others run to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Lacus asked.

Touching the affected area Luna replied. "Yeah."

"Hey! This scene happened before, right?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah." Luna Maria replied as she tried to stand up. The soccer club's ace then came and checked her out if she's okay."

"Miss, I'm sorry. I was too careless and kicked the ball really hard. Are you okay?" Rey asked.

Luna Maria raises her head and a cool guy appeared right before her eyes. (_Sudden background change: Flowers were blooming around them two.) _A small cupid then came out on Luna Maria's mind throwing a small arrow on her heart. **"This…. Is… Love!!!!"** She cried.

"Eh?" Lacus surprised.

"Don't tell me Luna-chan fall in love with him at love at first sight?" Stellar asked.

"Who knows?"

Rey then carry her with her arms and told her friends. "I'll bring her to the infirmary."

"Eh… Sure. Please take care of her." Athrun said.

"Yeah."

"Hey." Lacus called. "It's like when Cagalli had been hit by the soccer ball too, right?" (See chapter 3)

"Yeah. The only difference is that Rey Zaburel ended up in a fight with Kira while he was only helping Cagalli at that time." Athrun replied.

"Speaking of, Cagalli." Shinn asked. "Where is she, I haven't seen her since we came here."

"She's absent." Athrun replied. "I tried calling her but it looks like her phone is off."

"Kira's not here also." Lacus said.

"Maybe they have a family outing." Yzak said.

"Isn't family outing doing in weekend?" Stellar asked.

"I'll pay a visit at Yamato Manse right after class." Lacus said.

"I'll come too." Athrun said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yamato Manse, 4:30 PM**_

…

"I wondered what happened to those two." Murrue asked Kira. "They sure take lots of time, what do you think Kira?"

He didn't answer. Instead he continued looking at the magazine he is reading.

"But you know… I was thinking about this since morning. What the hell is Cagalli thinking for her to make decisions like that so suddenly? Do you happen to know about this?"

Kira closes the book and placed it on the table. "No."

"I see."

Suddenly, their doorbell rings.

…

Ding dong!

"I guess it's them." Murrue said. She quickly ran to the main door and opened it. "Welcome… back…" She said but back off immediately.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Murrue." Lacus greeted.

"Konnichiwa." Athrun said.

"Lacus? Athrun?" Murrue asked. In her tone, she's really surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The twins didn't come to class today so we are wondering why so we stop by." Lacus said.

"I see." Kira's mother replied. "Kira's on the garden and Cagalli's not home yet, please come in. I'll go and make some tea."

"Cagalli's not here? Where did she go?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah. Long story. Cagalli will tell it to you guys as soon as she came back." She then put her attention to Kira who's sitting in the garden. "Kira. Lacus and Athrun are here."

Kira came in and asked. "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

"Kira." Lacus called as she run towards him and hugged him. "I missed you."

Seeing it with his two eyes, Athrun reacted. "I smell something fishy here."

Kira removed Lacus hand on him and replied. "Don't tell anyone,"

"Why?" Athrun asked.

"He's not yet ready to tell the world." Lacus giggled.

"Did Cagalli know anything about this?" Athrun asked.

"Nope." Lacus replied. "It's you found it first so keep it a secret for the meantime, okay?"

"Whatever." Athrun replied. "Whatever you want to do about your relationship doesn't concern me. By the way, Kira, Why did you skip school today?"

"I overslept." Kira answered.

"I see. I was worried at first but I'm glad that it's not a serious matter." Athrun said. "And why is Cagalli absent too?"

"Your mom told us that she go somewhere. Where did she go?" Lacus asked.

Kira didn't answer.

Suddenly, they heard a car stopped by in front of their gate. Kira's heartbeat beats fast when he heard it. He knows that Cagalli must be it. And he's right. Cagalli stepped out of the car and headed immediately to their house. Her mother meets her first.

"I'm back." Cagalli told Murrue.

Murrue hugged her. "Geez! Why are you so late?"

"Gomen ne, Okaa-san." Cagalli replied.

"Where's your father?"

"He said something urgent happened at the company so he stopped by there."

"I see. So what happened?"

"I put all my heart to it." Cagalli replied. "All I have to do is waiting for the result to find out if I pass."

"I'm not favor with your decision of going back to Orb but if that's really what you want, I have to support you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Come to think of it, Athrun and Lacus are here."

"They are?"

"Yeah. Kira's with them. They are at the garden."

Murrue bring Cagalli to where her friends are. "Everyone, our princess is back."

"Cagalli." Lacus called.

"Yoh." Athrun greeted her.

Cagalli smiled back at them. "I'm back." She looked at Lacus who's sitting beside Kira and her hands were crossed against Kira's arms. "So you really are a couple, huh." She said.

"Eh???" Athrun and Lacus surprised.

"You knew?" Lacus asked.

"Of course, he told me about it last night, right onii-chan." Cagalli replied.

He didn't answer.

"Kira, Baka!" Lacus said as she hit Kira several times on his shoulders. "You told me not to tell Cagalli but you already did. You're mean."

"Eh? He told you not to tell me?" Cagalli said. "Don't worry my dearest brother really loves you to the fact that he realized his feelings for you in just one night. Amazing, right?"

"You'll give your blessing to us, right?" Lacus asked.

"Of course. I always had it on you since I came here."

"Thank you." Lacus said. "You heard her?" She asked to Kira who's been silenced since she came back.

"But you know?" Athrun interrupted. "I'm not used to hear Cagalli calling Kira "brother" or "onii-chan".

"Yeah." Lacus agreed.

"What's wrong with it?" Cagalli answered. "He's older than me by 7 minutes."

"Really?"

"Did you find something new about us?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah."

"By the way, I'll go and check something to my room. I'll be back immediately." She said. "She then put her attention to Athrun. "Hey, Ath, You better gave those two love birds time to be alone."

Lacus face turned red. "Cagalli. Don't say things like that."

She smiled and looked at Kira. "Why don't you say something, brother?"

Kira looked at her. "I thought you're going to check something on your room?"

"Oh, I forgot. Well, then. I'll be back in a bit." Cagalli said. She went back to the house and headed immediately to her room. "It's alright! It's alright!" She kept telling herself. "Let this feeling fade away."

…

…

At the same time, where Kira and the others are.

"Cagalli's strange today, what do you think? She's been cheerful than usual." Lacus pointed.

"I don't agree with that." Athrun said.

"Eh?"

"I can picture in her eyes that there's something wrong. What could it be?" Athrun said.

"You're good at telling someone's feeling, Athrun." Lacus said.

"Nope. It's just that I had my eyes on Cagalli since I met her." Athrun replied.

"I'll go get some tea." Kira interrupted them.

"I'll go too." Lacus said.

"No. You stay here." Kira replied.

Lacus looked at him and lowered her head. "Okay. I'll wait for you here then."

Kira brought the tray and the pitcher and left. He put it on the kitchen and headed immediately to Cagalli's room. Murrue's on her master's bedroom so he had no idea of what's happening. He opened the door since it's unlocked and found her undressing. He blushed but looked away.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked Cagalli.

"At least knock the door." Cagalli replied as she pulled her pants zipper.

"I'm sorry." Kira replied. "You said a while ago that you're going to check here something so I never thought that you were changing clothes. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cagalli replied. "Well, what do you want to talk about? Is it that private that you need to come here alone to ask me?"

"What happened to your trip to Orbonne?" Kira asked straight to the point.

"It's fine." Cagalli replied. "They told me that I'll know the result maybe tomorrow or the day after it."

"Anno… if you happened to pass the exam… are you really going?"

"Why? Are you going to stop me?"

He didn't answer.

"Don't think so much of it, Kira. Beside, it has nothing to do with you." Cagalli said.

"Nothing to do with me?" He asked in a loud tone. "Of course there is. If you pass the exam and study once again at Orbonne then I'll be alone once again and I don't want that."

Cagalli smiled. "Doushite? You manage to survive without me for the last ten years, right? Besides, you're not alone. There's mom, dad. Athrun and…" She paused for a while.

"…and Lacus."

"It's true that I told you that I love her but my feelings for her are not true because…." Kira said but Cagalli put her index finger on Kira's lips to prevent him from speaking.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. If I left, we'll be able to forget each other. We'll be able to do things independently without worrying. You'll be happy with Lacus and I'll be happy with someone too. Don't you like that?"

"Cagalli."

She smiled at him. "Yes?"

Kira came closer to her and gave her a hug. She became surprised. "Ki… Kira." Cagalli called. "What are you doing?"

"I can't do it." Kira said.

"Eh?"

"I can't just let myself forget you." Kira cried. He then face Cagalli and looked at her directly in her amber eyes.

"Onii-chan" Cagalli called.

"Don't address me like that." Kira said. In just a second he sealed his lips on her.

…

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

…

Cagalli tried to break away from the kiss but Kira pulled her closed to him so she'll not able to go away. Cagalli felt helpless. She gave in. She crossed her arms around Kira's neck and answered him back with a passionate kiss too. He brought Cagalli on the bed and gently pushed her down there. "Kira." She called. He looked at her and kissed her once again. As they kissed each other, Cagalli has been troubled by her thoughts. _"What the hell am I doing?"_ She asked herself. "_This is wrong. I already made up my mind that I will forget him but..." _She felt Kira's hand going under her pants. She moaned but he manages to call Kira's attention. "Kira." She called."

He looked at her and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Let's stop this." Cagalli said. "It's wrong. We're brother and sister besides we already made a decision that we will go back to our usual lives as if nothing happened, right? So let's stop this, I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"Cagalli."

"Let's forget each other, please." Cagalli cried. "If you really care about me, you'll understand. Treat me like a sister and look at me as your twin sister, I'm begging you. I don't want this feeling anymore. I know you can do it."

"But…" Kira replied.

"Everything will be alright so please. Promise me, if you love me with all your heart you'll forget about me. Promise me."

Kira didn't answer.

"Brother." Cagalli called. She raises her small finger and asking Kira to cross his small finger into it. "Let's promise. Okay?"

He looked at her. _"I see."_ He thought. _"I don't want her to be hurt anymore so I have no choice."_ He cross his small finger into Cagalli's and replied. "Hai. I promise."

Cagalli smiled. "Arigatou. Let's go, brother. Athrun and Lacus are waiting outside."

"Yeah."

…

Meanwhile, at the garden.

"They sure take time, what do you think?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah. Really." Athrun replied.

"What time is it, Athrun?"

"Six quarter."

"What? Is that late already? I have to go home now."

"Me too. I have a part time job at 7."

Cagalli and Kira then came. "Sorry to make you wait."

"Anno…" Lacus said. "Kira-kun gomen ne. I have to go home now."

"Me too." Athrun said.

"Eh?" Cagalli frowned. "We haven't talked since I came, right?"

"There's still tomorrow." Athrun told her. "We'll see you two tomorrow at school so make sure you don't overslept."

Kira smiled. "Yeah."

Lacus stood up and headed to where Kira is and kissed him. "See you tomorrow, Kira-kun."

"Yeah." Kira replied.

Cagalli stared at them and looked away. Athrun noticed it.

"Let's go, Lacus." Athrun insisted.

"Hai!" Lacus replied. "She went to Cagalli and said goodbye to her. "I'll meet you tomorrow. See yah!"

She startled. "Huh,. Sure. Take care on your way home, okay?"

The twins walked them outside their gate. When the two were out of sight, Cagalli whispered. "See? I know you can do it. _Even if it hurts."_

"Eh?" Kira said.

"Let's go inside, Onii-chan. We're going to catch cold if we both stayed here." Cagalli then ran and locked herself on her room. Meanwhile, Kira's staring at her and asking himself. "Is it really better this way?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day,

"Caga-chan!!!!" Shinn called her as soon as he caught a glimpse of the blonde walking on the hallway.

"Shinn?" Cagalli called. "Long time no see. You need something?"

"Why were you absent yesterday? I was looking forward of seeing you since I had the chance to introduce to you my girl but you were absent." Shinn said.

"Oh? Stellar-chan? I met her last Sunday."

"Eh? But she never told me."

"Maybe because you never asked."

"I guess you're right but I'm happy that she's already make good friends with you. She's been in the hospital for several months so she doesn't have many friends to go out with."

"I see. When I'm free, I'll go to her classroom and chat with her."

Shinn's eyes widened. "Honto? You're really an angel, Caga-chan."

"You two seemed to be happy chatting there, huh." Athrun pointed out.

"Athrun." Shinn called.

"Yoh." He said to Cagalli.

"Ohayou, Ath." Cagalli told her.

"Where's Kira? He's not with you?" Athrun asked.

"He's life wouldn't revolve on his twin sister all the time, you know? I know you had an idea where he is now."

Athrun kinda get what Cagalli has to say. "I see. So he's with Lacus."

Cagalli nodded.

"Wait!" Shinn surprised. "What are you guys talking about? Are those two are now a couple?"

"Yes we are." A voice answered.

"Lacus." Kira called.

"What's wrong? Cagalli and Athrun already know about this so what's the point of hiding it to everyone." Lacus replied.

"She's right." Luna Maria said as she mingles on the crowd. "Aren't you happy girl, you're three years of waiting has been paid off."

Lacus smiled. "Yeah. If you put your heart into it, you'll get what you want. By the way, what happened to you and Zaburel-kun?"

"He asked my number." Luna Maria blushed.

"He did?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah."

The two girls cried happily. "Geez! I can't understand girl's feelings." Athrun said.

"Eh? Haven't you fallen in love with a girl before?" Shinn asked.

"Good question." Athrun said as he smiled. He stole a glance with Cagalli who's staring at Lacus and Luna. "I don't call it if it's love but there's this one girl whom I cared about but I guess she loves someone better than me."

"Sugoi! Do we know her?" Shinn asked.

"Invading privacy, you moron." Athrun told Shinn.

…

Suddenly,

…

"_**Calling the attention of Cagalli Yula Atha from Justice Class please head to the principal office, right now. Again, calling the attention of Cagalli Yula Atha from Justice Class please head to the principal office, right now."**_

…

Everybody stopped. "Are you in some kind of trouble, Cagalli?" Luna Maria asked.

"Iie." She replied. "I'll be back in a bit. See you guys, later."

"What could be the reason why Caga-chan was been paged on the speaker." Shinn asked.

"Do you know something about this, Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Maybe the results are in." He replied.

"Results of what?" They all asked.

"Orbonne."

"Orbonne?" Athrun surprised. "You mean the monastery where she grows up?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Is she planning on transferring?" Shinn asked.

Kira didn't answer. Athrun looked at him and thought of something. Meanwhile, Lacus noticed that Kira seems to have trouble on his mind. "Kira." She called. "Are you fine? You looked pale."

"I'll just go get some water. I'm thirsty." He replied.

"What the hell is going on???" Shinn cried.

…

After 20 minutes, Cagalli went back to their classroom holding a piece of paper. She sits on her chair and hides it inside her English book. Athrun then came and asked her lots of questions. "Why didn't you tell us your plans about going back to Orbonne?

Cagalli looked at him. "How did you know that? Kira told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah. It's that the reason why you were absent yesterday."

"It's none of your business."

"Is the reason related to Kira?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Aren't you happy here? If you go back there, you'll never had fun there, you will never have friends like us there, you'll never see your mom, dad as well as Kira. Is that okay with you?"

"That's not it… Athrun, please."

"What's the result?"

"I haven't got it."

"Then why you called to the principal office?"

"They just warned me. I failed the last exam in Math so they advice me to take remedial classes."

"I see. Please inform me immediately if you ever get the result."

Cagalli nodded.

"Well, I'll go get some fresh air outside.

"Eh? But class were about to start."

"I'll be back right away so don't worry."

Cagalli stared to Athrun as he stepped out of the room. Meanwhile, outside their classroom, Athrun talked to someone who secretly watching them a while ago. "She said it's not release yet." Athrun told him.

"I see." He replied.

"Kira." He called.

"Nani?"

"I don't know why but maybe I was just thinking of it too much."

"What do you mean?"

"They way you look at Cagalli. Are you…?"

…

"**KIRA!!!!!!!!!!" **Yzak shouted as loud as he can to catch Kira's attention. **"Thalia-sensei's on her way to our class. Hurry and go back here."**

Kira and Athrun looked at him. Kira replied. "I'm coming." He then put his attention back to Athrun and asked him. "What are you talking a while ago, Athrun?"

Athrun paused for a while. He wants to confirm if Kira looks at Cagalli in a different way but he replied. "Iie. Forget it. You should get back to your class now."

"I see. Sore ja!"

Athrun then went inside their room and Lacus came into him. "What are you two guys talking a while ago there?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." Athrun replied.

"Is it related to Cagalli?"

Athrun looked at Lacus. "What if it's yes?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm worried at Kira, Maybe sooner or later he'll also follow Cagalli at Orbonne and left me."

"You don't have any faith on him?" Athrun asked.

"That's not it. I feel like Kira cared Cagalli more than me. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm going back to my seat."

Lacus was left there thinking about that thought. After a while, their Home Room professor, Professor Heine, entered their room and greeted his students a warm good morning. "Good morning class." He said.

The Justice Class replied. "Good morning too, sir."

"Before we start our fun, fun home room for today I have news for you guys." He said. "Okay. Next week, we'll be having our three days and three nights camping at Costa del Sol at Junior Seven."

"That famous resort???"

"Yeah. It's part of the school fieldtrip. And the payment for that costs only 5000 Yen and its deadline is tomorrow afternoon. Now, are you all exited my fellow students?"

No one answered.

"Everyone?" Heine asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ahhhhh!!!!" They shouted in unison. "Why we all are informing about this if the deadline for the payment is already tomorrow!"

"Well life is full of surprises, right?" Heine said as an excuse. "By the way, it's compulsory. You have to come no matter what because it's your requirement for your project."

"EH!!!!!!!"

"Does anyone here on this room disagree on me please raise your hand."

No one did.

"See? No one's objecting so that means you understand, right?"

The students had nothing to do but to agree. As Professor Heine discussed the other requirements and details about their fieldtrip, Cagalli is tried to look again at the letter he got form the principal a while ago. "Is that so?" Cagalli thought. "I guess there's nothing I can do about it." She folds the paper and inserted it once again in her English book.

_To Be Continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Notes:**

Kyaaa!!!!! I'm so happy. I finished another chapter of the story. I wonder what the result of Cagalli's exam in Orbonne is. You! Do you have any idea about it??? Hehe. Well, the next chapter deals about their fieldtrip at Costa Del Sol plus there a jealousy blooming around the corner so find out. I'm asking for your reviews and suggestions. Thanks in advance.

I'll update as soon as I finished the seventh chapter. Look forward to it. I'll take my leave now. Kira's been calling me all the time asking if I already update the story. Come on! He's so annoying. Hehe. Here is Shachiecoh Hime signing off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Shachiecoh Hime**


End file.
